Ranma Kurata
by Maric
Summary: Ranma/Kodocha crossover: Misako had just rescued Ranma from the Wedding Disaster. Now the real question is, what's going to happen next? Warning: Nodoka will be the villianess in this story. Sorry to all of you Nodoka fans who are about to read this.
1. Stop the Wedding Disaster!

**Ranma Kurata**

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: Ranma is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi. Kodocha is the © property of Miho Obana.

Picture 1. This is Sana Kurata. She's 11 years old, in the 6th grade and a TV star.

Picture 2. This is her momma, Misako Kurata. Award winning novelist and her chipmunk friend, Marou.

Picture 3. Rei Sagami, her manager, ex-boyfriend, and now good friend. He looks after Sana and help her extend her career.

Picture 4. Akito Hiyama. Once her arch enemy and now one of her best friends. He still annoys Sana but that's because he likes likes her.

Picture 5. The cute but annoying Babbit who always in every scene and in between. (Babbit's the Babbit Baby!)

Picture 6. And this is Ranma Saotome. What's the reason why is he here? Well if you read this fanfic you'll see why.

Chapter 01: Stop The Wedding Disaster!

It's been several weeks since Saffron incident over at Jusenkyo and Nerima was enjoying this ever wanted peace that has been lost since the arrival of the NWC. Alas all good things must come to an end when a explosion was heard over at the Tendo Dojo. Yes my friends this is the ever famous Disaster Wedding.

"RANMA! HOW COULD YOU INVITE ALL OF YOUR OTHER FIANCEES TO OUR WEDDING!" A certain uncute fiancée was fully enraged. She has her mallet ready for the smashing.

"HEY IT WASN'T MY IDEA! NABIKI WAS THE ONE WHO SEND OUT THE INVITES!" Ranma defended himself through out the chaos.

"Ran-chan! I'm your cute fiancée! You're suppose to marry me!" Ukyo charged in with her spatula.

"Airen! You come back to China with Shampoo!" Shampoo with her maces.

"Ranma Darling! Come with me and we'll spend an eternity together! HOHOHOHOHO!" Kodachi with her ribbon whip and a blizzard of black rose petals.

"Ranma You Cad! How Dare You Do This To Akane!" Ryoga swung his heavy umbrella around.

"Ranma How Dare You Took My Beloved Shampoo!" Mousse throwing various weapons.

"Foul Sorcerer Saotome! Once I Destroy You I'll Free The Fair Akane Tendo And The Pig-Tailed Girl From You Vile Grasp!" Kuno getting his sword ready to strike.

"Ranma change into a girl and wear this bra I got for you!" Happosai came in holding a bra.

"Son-in-law, come back to China and marry my Shampoo!" Cologne hopping on her staff.

"WHAAAAAA! THE WEDDING IS RUINED NOW THE SCHOOLS WILL NEVER JOINED!" Wailed Mr. Tendo with streams of tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Boy Stop This Foolishness And Marry Akane!" Barked Genma Tendo. Thinking Ranma was playing and not taking his responsibilities.

"My Son, this is so unmanly of you." Nodoka was disappointed that he's avoiding the other fiancées.

"Oh my Ranma's friends are so lively." Kasumi said with her generic smile.

"This will cost us a fortune." Nabiki was doing her usual calculations.

"Aw man can't my life get any worse than this?" Ranma complained while doing his best to avoid the attacks/glomps.

Surprisingly Ranma's luck is about to change when just a hundred feet away, a car that is carrying three people, a man, a woman, and a little girl. The man in the driver seat is in his mid 20s, has dark blonde hair, wears a business suit and sunglasses. His name is Rei Sagami, the manager and agent of that famous child actress of stage, screen, and television Sana Kurata. The woman next to him is in her 30s, has long brown hair which is kept in a neat but loose bun, wearing a nice looking kimono, and very bizarre hat that looks like the Taj Mahal with a cute little chipmunk living it. She goes by the name of Misako Kurata, the world famous novelist and mother of the child actress. And last but never least is the little girl that I mentioned a few times is none other than Sana Kurata. She is 11 years old and in the sixth grade. She is wearing cute pink shirt with lime green overalls shorts , triple heart necklace with her name imprinted on it, and her strawberry blonde hair in her usual twin pig-tails tied in little yellow bows.

The Kuratas and Rei were just returning from a commercial shoot that Sana was in when Misako suddenly felt a small prickly feeling inside her. "My senses are tingling."

"What is it Momma?" Sana wanted to know what's going on with her mother.

"I felt a great disturbance in the force." Misako was trying pin point the source that she was feeling.

"Misako, have you been watching Spider-Man and Star Wars at the same time again?" Rei assumed that this was just another of Misako's little jokes.

"This is no joking matter Rei! It's more of life and death! Now step on it!" When Misako gives an order you better obey it.

"Yes Ma'am!" Not wanting to questioned Misako's reason, Rei did what she said and speed up the car a bit.

Not a second later the car stopped at the Tendo's residence and Misako and Rei quickly got out of the car. "Sana you stay here in the car. Rei you come with me and hope we're not too late." Misako ordered and immediately rushed into the Tendo's place.

"But Misako, We don't know the owners of this place." Rei catches up to her.

"But I have a strong feeling that we must come here!" Misako shouted back.

"I swear I don't get paid enough for this." Rei mumbled as they entered the Tendo's place.

Back at the wedding Ranma was still dodging what ever the NWC was throwing at. There was swords at the left of him. Umbrellas at the right of him. Maces and mallets above him. And various of flying objects below him. _Man is there any way I can get out of this tight spot?_ Luckily his prayers been answered when a man and woman burst into the scene.

"STOP THIS MADDNESS AT ONCE!" Shouted a woman's voice.

Everyone stopped attacking Ranma and turned around to see a not so happy Misako.

"Whoa! Misako is scary when she's not happy." Intervene Babbit flying over the scene.

"Oh my, It's Misako Kurata! I must get her autograph!" Kasumi was excited to see her favorite celebrity author at her home.

"That's better. Now can anyone tell me who's in charge if this 'festive' moment?" Misako let Rei and herself in.

All of the NWC were pointing at the Saotomes and Soun Tendo. Soun has no idea what's going on right now nor who's that woman is. But Genma and Nodoka were in shock to see Misako.

"Well well, Genma and Nodoka. I should have known that your two are behind something like this." It seems that Misako actually knows the Saotomes.

"Misako!" Nodoka said her name harshly under her breath.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Genma knows that if Misako is around it's not very good for him.

"Oh really, Genma, is that any way to talk to your dear cousin?" Yes Misako and Genma are cousins. Shocking isn't it? "I heard that you two are having a wedding but you didn't even bother to send me an invitation. I'm so hurt."

"Well we didn't think you would want to come with your career at all." Nodoka has always been envious about Misako's success. But hey she's the one who chose 'family honor' over fame and fortune so it's her loss.

"Is that you really think of me, NoNo?" That was Misako's nickname for Nodoka since she married Genma.

Which Nodoka wasn't very fond of. "You know I hate when you call me that."

"I know that we haven't seen each other for about over 10 years but still you should have called." Misako ignored Nodoka's annoyance. "Now can you two tell who was about to get married in this so-called joyous occasion?"

The Saotomes and Soun Tendo pointed at Ranma.

When Misako looked over her shoulder and sees Ranma, she was wide-eyed and jaw dropped in shock. _This is not possible! Can it be? _She walked over to the startled pig-tailed youth with Rei following behind.

"Misako, is there something wrong?" Rei never saw his employer looked so surprised before.

Mainly because she's the one who usually pulls surprises. But for some reason, this boy that she was looking clicked something inside her. Like she knew him before.

Ranma couldn't make anymore sense of this. First his fiancées and rivals trashed the wedding, then Happosai drank his only chance for a cure for his curse, next Akane was about to mallet him, and now some woman with a weird hat and a chipmunk living it was coming towards him. _Man I don't know how much craziness I can take anymore._

"Excuse me but are you by any chance Ranma Saotome?" Misako had this look of hope in her eyes.

Ranma wasn't sure if wants to answer that question considering what Genma might have done. "I'm sorry, Lady, but what ever deal you made with my Pop I don't want any..."

"Please I must know. I promise you that I've never made any deals with your father. Now I'm asking you again, are you Ranma Saotome?" Misako was determined to know who this boy is.

For once Ranma was a bit surprise. Normally when people ask him for who he is it's always about a check that Genma skipped out or some arranged marriage that the fat panda man made while on their ten year trip. However this woman standing in front of him confided in him that she never did any of those things. Plus the way she was looking at him, as though she was about to cry. Normally Ranma doesn't like to see a woman cry, so he might as well answer her question. "Yes I am Ranma Saotome."

"Really? Are you sure?" Misako hold Ranma's face and looked at him straight in the eye. She study him very closely to see if he's telling the truth.

Ranma was getting not so quite comfortable about this, especially with the NCW glaring at them. As though Ranma and this strange woman were about to kiss. _Oh Man, I hope nobody thinks we're doing what I think we're doing._

Misako stared at Ranma long enough, a smile came across her face. "It is you, Ranma! It really is you! Oh Ranma, You're Alive! You're Alive, Ranma! Thank Heavens You're Alive! I am so happy!" She brought in Ranma in a tight hug. Tears of happiness came from her eyes.

When the NWC was watching this, several thoughts came into their minds with only one thing in common.

"RANMA YOU JERK!" Akane with her mallet.

"HOW DARE YOU RANMA!" Ryoga getting ready to use his Banki Tensu Sien.

"HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE SOME OLD LADY WHEN I'M YOUR CUTE FIANCEE!" Ukyo with her giant spatula.

"SHAMPOO KILL WOMAN WITH FUNNY HAT!" Shampoo with her maces.

"IS THERE NO END TO YOUR WOMANIZING, SAOTOME!" Mousse was about to get ready flung his hidden weapons.

"CURSE YOU FOUL SORCEROR SAOTOME! NOW YOU TRY TO USE YOUR DARK MAGIC ON WOMEN ABOVE YOUR AGE!" Kuno with his sword.

"I REFUSE TO LET SOME HAG TO TRY TAKE MY DARLING RANMA AWAY FROM ME!" Kodachi with her ribbon whip!

The NWC were about to gang up on Ranma again, of course when Misako saw this she went from joyous to menacing mode. "STAY AWAY FROM MY GODSON!" That stopped them on their tracks. Then she turned to Genma and Nodoka with Soun behind them. "AND YOU TWO, YOU TOLD ME THAT RANMA DIED AT CHILD BIRTH!"

"But Misako, if you let us explain..." Genma couldn't dare look at his cousin when she was glaring at him like she was about to kill him.

"YOU TOLD ME HE DIED! NOT EVEN YOU COULD BE EVEN THIS DISPICIBLE, GENMA, AND YOU NODOKA, I KNOW THAT YOU HATE ME BUT TO KEEP THIS KIND OF SECRET TO YOURSELF IS HIGHLY UNFORGIVABLE!" Misako roared with a fiery inferno of her soul.

Rei never saw Misako act this way before. He knew that she's usually the calm and collective type but after seeing her like this, he's too afraid to go near her. _What is wrong with Misako? She doesn't even get this angry, even when ever her ex-husband comes by to ask for some money._

Misako quickly calmed herself down when something came into her mind then turned back to Ranma. "Please, Ranma, tell me, did you get married yet?"

Ranma wasn't sure how to make all of this out. First this woman comes in, claiming to know him from somewhere, then she started to lash out on his rivals and fiancees, now she's asking him if he got married. "Um well you see, my pop..."

Misako interrupted and getting frantic again. "Please, Ranma, just answer my question. Did you or did you not get married already?"

"No Ma'am, I was going to but..." Ranma answered with an explanation in mind but Misako hold up her hand.

"That's all I need to know. Thank goodness we got here just in time." Misako told Ranma.

"Huh? In time for what Lady?" Ranma just had to ask since he has no idea what is going on right now.

"I'll explain everything later on." Misako then turned to Rei. "Rei grabbed the boy and we'll make a run for it!"

"Wha? Misako are you insane?" Rei was astonished by what Misako had ordered him to.

"This is no time to argue and now do as say!" Misako made it clear for Rei if he wants to keep his job.

"Fine, come on , Kid, lets go!" Rei quickly grabbed Ranma's hand and started running off the Tendo's property.

"Hey Man! What's the deal here?" Ranma has mixed emotions of confuse, surprise, anger, and fear of what is happening right now.

"Believe me, Kid, even I don't know why I'm doing this but it's best to not to question Miss Kurata's reasonings." Rei confessed to Ranma as they headed out the backyard.

"RANMA HOW DARE YOU RAN OUT OF OUR WEDDING!" Akane screamed out as she and the others starting running after them.

But Misako has a few tricks of her own as she pulled out a firecracker and aimed it at the NWC. Shooting fireworks at at everyone.

The NWC were too busy screaming and running around trying to avoid the shooting fireworks but to no avail.

Misako just laughed hysterically as she enjoys watching everyone scrambling around like scared chickens and then she catches up with Rei and Ranma.

Seconds later the two adults and the youth made it at the car. "Hurry Rei before they start to recover." Misako urged as she got into the car.

"Yes Ma'am." Rei automatically obeyed as he open the side door. "Better make room Sana we have a new guest."

Sana scooted to the other side of the car as Rei put Ranma in the backseat with her. "Hi my name is Sana. I'm in the 6th grade, 11 years old, and a TV star." One of the things I like about Sana is that she not shy around strangers.

"Um Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome. I'm 16 years old and heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

Rei and Misako got into the car not a second later. "Star the car now Rei and floor it!" Misako commanded while she looks back to see if anyone is following them.

Rei feverishly tried to start the car until it roared to life. "It's Alive!" The sunglasses wearing manager cheered and the car sped off away from the Tendo Residence.

"Wow I thought Rei usually drive this fast when ever I'm late for school." Sana compared this day with her usual days.

"I can't believe what we just did!" Rei was still in shock of today's events. "You do realized that we could get time in prison for breaking an entering and kidnapping!"

"This isn't a kidnapping it's a rescue mission." Misako said her point of view.

"Rescue Mission?" The others repeated what Misako just said.

"Um Excuse me Miss..." Ranma wanted to say something.

"Please Ranma, call me Misako. After all we are pretty much family. I apologized for seeing me like that earlier. I'm usually quite content."

"Uh okay," Ranma took her word for it. "I just wanted to ask you, not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but what do you mean when you said rescue mission?"

"Why I saved you from making the biggest mistake of your life course." Misako stated matter of factly.

"Really?" Ranma was usually the one who does most of the rescuing but this the first time that someone rescued him.

"Yes, if Genma and Nodoka were about to make a boy to get married at 16 I knew there was something wrong with it." Misako diagnosed her theory.

"But Misako are you sure that that no one was forcing him to get married." Rei voiced his opinion then switched to Ranma. "By the way, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier today Ranma. I'm Rei Sagami, Sana's personal manager, driver, and agent.

"Hi nice to meet ya." Ranma returned the greeting.

"This is Genma and Nodoka we're talking about." Misako reminded Sana's manager. "Genma was hardly ever the type to take responsibility of his own actions, and Nodoka, well lets just say that she is not as nice as she makes herself appear to be."

"You know my parents. Misako?" This was the first time that Ranma heard about someone else who knew his parents besides Soun Tendo.

"As long as I've been alive in this world." Misako replied in a mysterious way. "I did promised you that I'll explain everything to you later. But first how about we get you some new clothes. I don't think that you would want to wear that tuxedo every day of your life and I'm not so sure if Rei here has anything that will fit you."

"Although I think you look really good in a tux Ranma." Sana complimented.

"Uh thanks, Sana was it?" Ranma did his best to remember her name.

"Yup!" Sana just smiled at him and Ranma simply smiled back.

"I'm glad that you two are starting get along." Misako valuated Ranma and Sana's starting friendship. "Because I wanted my daughter to get to know her cousin."

"We're cousins?" Sana and Ranma echoed.

"Of course you two are, and Ranma will be staying with us for a while." Misako confirmed.

"Oh Yeah party time!" Sana was excited that she and Ranma are cousins, even though that Sana was adopted, she feels like she and Ranma will be best of friends.

"Okay if you say so." Ranma was still wasn't sure how to make of this, but hey, he might as well enjoy this while he can before the NWC realized that he's missing.

Returning to the now deserted wedding. The NWC was still recovering from Misako's shooting fireworks. They were dusting themselves and putting out little flames.

"I can't believe this I just can't believe this!" Akane was still pretty pist by all of this. "First Ranma had all of those hussies hanging off of him. Then some crazy woman with a weird hat was shooting fireworks at my wedding and now that jerk suddenly disappeared! When I find him I'm going to make pay for all of this!"

"WAAAAHAAAAAA! MY BABY AKANE IS SWEARING REVENGE! NOW THE SCHOOLS WILL NEVER BE JOINED!" Soun was crying like a baby as usual but he suddenly stops when he saw Genma and Nodoka sneaking off from the back yard. "Hold it you two!" The elder Tendo surprisingly showed a back bone for once. "Is there something that you're not telling me?" Soun raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Now what do you mean by that Tendo old friend?" Genma tried to get out of this situation.

"Really Saotome I usually expect something like this from you." Soun stated then turned to Nodoka. "But you Nodoka? I'm surprised. Exactly who is that woman and why did she took Ranma?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Tendo." Genma was now sweating profoundly considering that this one trap that he'll never escape.

"But that woman knows you and Nodoka very well!" Soun grabbed Genma by the collar of his gi. "Now Tell Me Who She Is!"

At this point Nodoka had no other choice but to confess. "That was Misako Kurata."

Everyone turned to Nodoka.

"Her name is Misako Kurata. She is my husband's cousin and Ranma's Godmother."

"Godmother!" That was everyone's reaction.

"Yes it's true." Nodoka was now going to explain. "When Ranma was born we appointed Misako to be his godmother since she couldn't bear a child of her own."

"Oh that's right I remembered that she mentioned about it in one of her books." Kasumi pulled her copy of Misako's 'My Daughter and I.'

"What!" Now it was Nabiki's turn to be surprised. "You mean your telling that you're related to one of the most famous authors in Japan?"

Genma and Nodoka simply nodded but with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Okay so she's a relative of yours, but that still doesn't tell us why she took Ranma." Nabiki acknowledged

"Do you know anything about it, Saotome." Soun tighten his grip on Genma's gi.

"Honestly, Tendo I really don't know." For once Genma was telling the truth.

"SAOTOME!" Soun pulled his Demon Head technique on the fat Saotome patriarch.

"Really, Tendo, I don't know!" Genma was being the coward that he truly is.

"It's the truth, Soun!" Nodoka stepped in to save her husband's worthless hide. "We don't know why she took Ranma."

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation why she did." Kasumi added her opinion. "Maybe we call her I'm sure she'll tell us."

Soun returned to his normal stated. "Oh that's an excellent idea, Kasumi." He then turned to Genma and Nodoka. "Why don't you two call her since she's your family, Saotome?"

Genma and Nodoka pretty much fidgeted when Soun made that request.

"Well aren't you going to call her or not?" Soun was getting impatient. Now we know where Akane gets it from.

"Actually, Tendo, we don't really know her phone number." Genma laughed nervously.

"But you two at least know where she lives." Soun was now desperate.

"I'm afraid not Soun." Nodoka shook her head shamefully.

"You mean neither of you don't know where your own cousin lives?" Nabiki couldn't believe that both Genma and Nodoka were that less intelligent. 'Maybe Ranma was the smart one in that family after all.'

"Well we weren't exactly that close." Genma said it truthfully. "Since she's always busy with her 'writing career'."

"Oh that is a shame." Soun hung his head low. "To think she would rather be a writer than a traditional Japanese Woman."

"So true Tendo old friend. So true"

"We Must Do Our Best To Keep Our Traditions Alive In Our Beloved Country We Call Japan!" Soon Genma and Soun were back to there old selves.

The rest of the NWC were amazed by Genma and Soun's stupidity.

"Those two can't be really be Ranma's and Akane's fathers." Ryoga spoke up.

"Are those two for real?" Mousse put in his two cents.

"Perhaps I might been wrong about young Saotome." Kuno was now feeling ashamed of being a Japanese male.

"Are you sure he's Airen's father?" Shampoo now wasn't sure if she wants to be in Ranma's family.

"Surely Ran-chan is smarter than those two." Ukyo was having second thoughts about the same thing.

"That atrocious man can't be my darling Ranma's father!" For once Kodachi is now afraid of having Genma for a father-in-law.

"I'm adopted I must be." Akane was embarrassed by her father's antics and just hold her head in her hand.

"To think those two idiots are my best students." Happosai now regrets of taking both Genma and Soun.

"This is why men are second class in our tribe." Cologne exasperated.

Nodoka chose to ignore this awkward moment so that she can concentrate of getting Ranma back. 'Misako you dared to interfere on my son's marriage to Akane. Just what are you up to?' The wayward mother was furious in her mind.

Cut to the scene where Rei was still driving Ranma and Sana with Misako in the passenger seat. Misako was too thinking about what happened today but she was trying to figure out what was the real reason. 'Nodoka I know that making Ranma marrying someone was part of your devious schemes.' Hey you think that Genma was actually smart enough to pull a stunt like this? Or even smart at all? 'Now I want know the reason why.'

Scene split in two with Misako and Nodoka on both sides and thinking the only one thing. 'You won't get away with this!'

"Oh Man this is a very intense way to start off this fanfic." Babbit made his appearance to help end this chapter. "Now all I want to know is what's up with these two ladies and why they don't like each other? One thing's for sure, this story is going to be filled with mystery and suspense. I just hope that there will be some laughs to balance it out. Too much Drama!"

A/N: Chibi Sana and Babbit behind a desk: Hi, Sana here. Here's a sneak peek on what happens next time on Ranma Kurata. Please bear with me that this my first Ranma/Kodocha crossover. It turns out that I have a cousin name Ranma and even though I'm adopted I feel like he and I are already family. Why did Momma took Ranma away from his own wedding? Will she tell Ranma everything like she promised? Could she know something about Nodoka that no one else knows? What dark secret that Nodoka has been hiding all these years? Find out next chapter of Ranma Kurata.

"This story is so secretive" Babbit ended this closure.


	2. Secret

**Ranma Kurata**

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: Ranma is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi. Kodocha is the © property of Miho Obana.

Picture 1. Ranma Saotome. We learned that he is Sana's cousin after Rei and Misako rescued him from the wedding disaster.

Picture 2. And here's Ranma's parents, Genma and Nodoka Saotome. We were shocked when we discovered that Genma and Misako are really cousins. Since Misako has intelligence and Genma is... well... Genma. Also it looks like Misako and Nodoka do not like each other. We don't know why that is but I guess we'll soon find out in this chapter of this fanfic.

A/N: I want to thank Orange Coconuts from Planet Zots Forum for her opinion about honor and arrange marriage that she is letting me use in this fic. "_Honour was just a front that the families put up - a pretty word that only supports their denial that they're placing two children together for their own selfish needs. The majority of the time, people have arranged marriages because of money, upholding family name, or getting something financial out of the situation. Either it be marrying their daughter off to a rich husband and saving the family from bankruptcy, or uniting two families together to create one formidable one, it doesn't matter. Honour was never in play. Heck, if they were all honorable, people would have married people that didn't have good family names or wealth. It all plays down to this: greed." _-Orange Coconuts

Chapter 02: Secret's Out

It is now early dusk over in Fuchu at the Nei District. "Quick geography lesson. As you can see Fuchu is in the Toyama preference of the Nei District which is in the Chubu region of Japan." Lectured Babbit to anyone who is reading this fic. We now see Rei's car inside the garage of the Kurata mansion.

The Kuratas and Rei Sagami are in the living room with their new guest, Ranma Saotome. Having some snacks of small cakes and tea served by Misako's lady servant, Shimura. (The sweet little old lady that's been serving the Kurata's for such a long time. ) It's a little too quiet for Misako's liking so she decided to break the ice. "So Ranma do you like the new clothes we bought for you?"

"New clothes? Oh yes I like them very much thank you." Ranma replied modestly. Now that's a first, Ranma being modest. He is wearing a short sleeve dress shirt with a band tee-shirt under it. Blue jeans and a pair of floor slippers. His new red sneakers are by the door along with the other shoes of Rei and the Kuratas. "It's just that I've been wearing Chinese clothes for so long I've forgotten what regular clothes feel like." He admitted while tugging the collar of this tee-shirt.

"I understand that it takes some getting use to but you'll be to adapt." Misako assured Ranma. "Now that we are in speaking terms I want us to get to know each other."

"Well I don't know." Ranma wasn't sure if he wants to tell his newly discovered family every thing in his life. Especially his 'special' condition. "It just that my life is very complicated and I have no idea how to put it delicately."

"It's okay, Ranma. I promise you we won't judge you until you tell us all about it." Misako tried to comfort Ranma.

"Yeah, Ranma after all we are family so you can tell us anything." Sana encouraged hew new cousin Ranma.

"Don't worry Ranma it couldn't be that bad as you make it sound so." Added in Rei.

"Okay if you say so." So Ranma starts telling them his whole life story. From the time he was Genma took him that 10 year training trip to the time he met Ukyo (he thought she was a boy back then.) From the time Genma tried to teach him Nekoken to the time he was challenged by Ryoga (he waited three days until Genma took him to China. Ryoga arrived on the fourth day.) He even told them about his curse, the Amazons, the Tendos, the Kunos, how Akane treats him, Happosai, The Seven Lucky Gods, Prince Tsubasa, The Musk Tribe, The Phoenix Tribe, until finally how he almost gotten married. And let's not forget every thing else in between those events. "... and so that's basically it."

The three rescuers reacted to Ranma's story in their own way. Rei had his lower jaw dropped. Sana was wide-eyed in total shock. And Misako still had her calm demur look but is now sporting a pulsing twitch on her forehead.

"Wow that's some life you have there Kid." Rei was trying to be open minded about Ranma's situation.

"Yes you seemed to have interesting adventures. However I do have one thing to ask." Misako seem interested.

"What do you have in mind." Ranma was a bit nervous about what Misako was going to ask.

"This curse you mention. Are you sure it is real as you say?" That was Misako's question.

"Of course it's real." Ranma was getting defensive.

"Whoa easy there, Ranma." Rei tried to calm Ranma down and show him that they mean no offense. "It's not that we don't believe you or anything."

Misako stepped back in. "It is just that we wish to see this curse if you don't mind."

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Ranma was a bit nervous about showing his curse to his newly discovered family.

"Yes we wish to see it with our own eyes." Misako made her point.

"After all you got nothing to lose." Rei added in.

"Okay but I'm going to need two glasses of water for this. One hot and one cold." Ranma instructed.

"Very well. Shimura, please give our guest those two glasses of water that he requested." Misako asked her most faithful lady servant.

"Yes Ma'am." Shimura bowed down and headed straight to the kitchen.

"So how come it's water that is only the element that trigger this curse?" Rei questioned.

"That I still don't know." Ranma admitted. "All I know that how it was when Pop and I got our curses. His is a panda."

"This Jusenkyo is a strange and mysterious place." Misako assumed.

"It's because of that place that I wasn't be able to live a normal life." Ranma countered.

"Oh come on Ranma I'm sure it can't be all that bad." Sana tried to see this in a positive light.

"Trust me, Kid, it's not something that you want to wish on your worst enemy." Ranma debated.

Shimura returned with the two glasses of water on a tray and placed them on the table. "Here's the two glasses of water Mi' Lady."

"Thank you, Shimura. Now Ranma perhaps you can show us this curse of yours." Misako was set on seeing Ranma's curse.

"Fine if you insists." Ranma picked up one glass that has cold water and simply splashed himself with it. With an instant he was turned into the buxom red-headed female version of himself. "This is what happens when I get splashed with cold water.

All three plus Shimura and Marou were bug-eyed in extreme stupor. Never in their life have they ever witnessed anything like this.

"Whoa the dude looks like a lady!" Babbit was also surprised by all of this.

Misako, Rei, Sana, and Shimura were lost for words.

"I-i-i-it's astounding!" Rei.

"Incredible!" Misako.

"Unbelievable!" Shimura

Marou fainted dead away.

"Wow that looks so cool!" Sana was practically poking at her adoptive cousin to see if some parts are real.

Of course Ranma doesn't see it that way. "It's not as cool as you think."

"Oh come on, Ranma, do you have any idea many girls, especially at my age, wish they have gazongas as big as yours?" Sana continued to check Ranma.

"They're breasts, Sana, and please stop fondling Ranma like that. He looks uncomfortable." Misako corrected her daughter.

"I know that Mama I just uneasy saying that word." Sana stopped handling Ranma's breasts.

"Because of this stupid curse I can't be a man among men." Ranma hang his head in shame.

"What the heck do you mean, Kid?" Now Rei was curious.

"My Pop told me I must become a man among men so that I can inherit the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." Ranma told everyone.

This time it was Sana's turn to as a question. "Is that why he took you on that ten year trip?"

"Yeah it was. But before he was about to take me, he made a promise to my mother and gotten me to signed a contract that I didn't know what it was back then."

"And what contract would that be?" Misako was getting suspicious.

"That if I don't become a Man among Men I'll have to commit seppuku." Ranma's answer made everyone shriek in terror.

"SEPPUKU!" Everyone shouted out at once.

"Now do you see why this curse is such a problem for me?" Ranma got everyone to see his point of view.

"But still don't you think that's too harsh just because of your curse?" Rei was really concern about Ranma's well being.

"It's because honor demands it!" This conversation is starting to climate.

"But what does your mother have to say of all this?" Shimura had to ask.

"She agreed to it." Ranma responded.

"Why would she agreed to such a horrible fate?" Rei.

"She holds honor among everything else." Ranma.

The room was silent for a few seconds then Misako started to giggled a bit and it escalated into a hearty laugh. "Oh that's a good one! Ho-ho-holds honor among everything else! That's hysterical!"

"Misako please I don't think this is a laughing matter!" Rei was trying to make Misako to see the seriousness of this situation.

"I'm sorry." Misako regain her composure. "It's just that the idea of Nodoka as an honorable woman is just too ridiculously funny." Then she starts laughing again.

"Hey now what's that suppose to mean?" Even though Ranma was grateful to these people who rescued him he still doesn't like the idea of someone talking about his mother like that.

"Tell me Ranma do you think you know your own mother that well?" Misako is now getting serious.

"Well I uh.." Remember Ranma was taken from his home when he was so young so he doesn't even knew that he has a mother. Mostly it's because that Genma hardly ever talks about things like that. Too distractive from The Art he saids. "The thing is I recently discovered that I have mother when I first saw her in my curse form."

"So you didn't know that you have a mother back then when your father took you on that training trip." Misako tried to get the facts.

"She didn't know I was her son when she saw me like this. Since then every time she comes by to the Tendo's house Pop and I had to go into curses before she discovered us."

"Let me guess, the seppuku." Misako hit the nail on that one.

"Yeah that's it." Ranma continues his explanation. "Pop was afraid that a boy who turns into a girl is considered to be unmanly on my mother's terms."

_That is so like Nodoka deciding what is manly and unmanly. _"Please go on Ranma." Misako politely let Ranma go back to his story.

"Well it was going fine until she finally discovered about my curse." Ranma was getting sullen. "Of course my mother has this weird idea about what's is manly so you could say that I was sparred."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "However even though my mother some what accepted this curse, honor still demands that I have to marry one of the Tendo daughters."

"You don't mean that violent little girl who was going to mallet you?" Misako kept on asking.

"Her name is Akane Tendo and it was her two older sisters, Kasumi and Nabiki, who pushed her to me because of her hatred for boys and I'm a guy half a time." Ranma gave that information to Misako.

"So you don't like her that much?" It was Sana's turn to ask.

"That violent tomboy? Yeah right!" Ranma reacted hastily. "Like I would be seen with her!"

"If you don't like her then why you were going to marry her and at such a young age I might add?" Rei need to get to the bottom of this.

"Because it's for honor's sake." That was the best answer Ranma can give them.

Misako was laughing again. "I'm sorry it's just that word 'honor' was a bit to humorous to me."

"Why do you think honor is so funny?" Ranma didn't like the way Misako was poking fun at honor.

"Please don't take offense. I don't mean your honor is funny. It's how being used." Misako tried to explained this ordeal.

"What do you mean Misako?" Ranma raised an eyebrow when he asked that question.

"I mean the word honor was just a front that the families put up - a pretty word that only supports their denial that they're placing two children together for their own selfish needs. The majority of the time, people have arranged marriages because of money, upholding family name, or getting something financial out of the situation. Either it be marrying their daughter off to a rich husband and saving the family from bankruptcy, or uniting two families together to create one formidable one, it doesn't matter. It all plays down to this: greed. Honour was never in play. Heck, if they were all honorable, people would have married people that didn't have good family names or wealth." Misako summoned her answer with her usual regal and poise.

Everyone was stunned by what Misako had just said.

"But Misako, what is exactly that you trying to say?" Rei was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Unlike Ranma's so called parents, I don't believe in honor." Misako meant what she said.

"Don't believe in honor? How can you say such a thing." Ranma just couldn't believe that Misako would ever say such a thing.

"Oh come on if I did I wouldn't be the woman I am today." Misako said it proudly.

"But aren't you afraid that you might dishonor your family?" Ranma tried to see this the way Misako sees it.

"Ha! Like I would let my family control me. I want to live my life the way I want it! Do what you want to do! Follow your own Rules! Be your own person. Be Free!" Misako had no regrets about the decisions she made in her life.

Now Ranma wish he could be like Misako. Being free from responsibilities. Doing what ever he wants to do. Not have to worry about anyone else. "That's easy for you but I don't think I could be like that."

"Who said you couldn't?" Misako went back to the still female Ranma.

"Well Pops for starters, then Mr. Tendo, then my mother..." Ranma was cut off by Misako when he mentioned his mother.

"That reminds me, you still haven't answered my previous question. Do you know your own mother that well."

"Now that you mentioned it, I guess I haven't really." Ranma answered as honestly as he could.

"Then it's about time I told you the truth about her." Misako was about reveal the true story about Nodoka. "But first why don't you change back into a boy so that I can tell you all about it."

"I'm glad you ask." Ranma grabbed the still warm glass of water and splashed himself then he returned to his male form.

"Now we got that settled, tell me Ranma, have you ever wondered why your mother was still quite young to you?" Misako was setting the now male Ranma up for her story.

"No not really." Ranma haven't even thought about that. "I thought lots of mothers looked like that at her age."

"I see, well then have you ever wondered how old was she when she was pregnant with you?" Misako gave Ranma some interesting points.

"I don't know, twenty, twenty one, twenty two..." Ranma tried to guess as best as he could.

"She was exactly about your age when she had you." The answer Misako gave knocked out everyone else around her.

"Let me get this straight, I'm sixteen years old and if she was my age when she had me then that would mean She Was Sixteen Too?" Ranma figured out the math, even though it was his worst subject. That's another thing he and Sana have in common.

"Whaa No Way! She was sixteen when she was pregnant with Ranma!" Sana was also shocked as well.

"Why are you surprised? Your real mother was fourteen when she was pregnant with you." Babbit intervened.

"Oh yeah." Sana remembered. "But still sixteen that 's still too young, don't you think?"

"That's not the least worst of it." Misako kept going. "Your father was about twenty one when he first met your mother."

Everyone's jaw dropped when Misako said that part. "You mean my Pop got some sixteen year old girl pregnant when he was twenty one."

"Yes but he didn't know back then."

"But what are you getting at, Misako?" Rei was so caught up with this story.

"Nodoka told him that she was some what a legal age at that time."

"You mean my mom lied about her age?" Ranma wasn't sure if he wants to know more about his mother's past.

"Correct, Ranma. You see, I'm not sure how to say this delicately but your mother was a prostitute."

Ranma was paralyzed by the waist down when Misako said that little fact about his mother.

"So Ranma's Mama was a Hoochie Mama!" Babbit has two more babbits for this skit. "Hey Big Boy, wanna have some fun?" Called out a pink eared babbit dressed in unappropriated clothing. "Um uh I'm not so sure." Said a blue ear babbit dressed like an innocent young man.

"I know it's hard for you to accept this, but yes it's true, and if you think that's bad enough, your father was engaged to someone else." Misako's extra secret was the shock heard around the world.

"WHAT MY POP WAS ENGAGED TO SOMEONE ELSE BUT HE GOT MY MOM PREGNANT!" All of this information was too much for Ranma to handle.

"Back then before your father was a con artist, he used to be a good young man full of high hopes and promises. One time he was engaged to this nice girl who came from prosperous family and we were so happy for him. Then one night, his so-called friends thought it would be a good idea to let Genma sowed his wild oats before his wedding day. So they took him to one of those red light districts..."

"Um are you sure you should be telling this story in front of impressionable children." Babbit was indicating to Sana.

"Just let me finish this story!" Misako doesn't like to be interrupted. "Anyway, his friends set him up with this one girl who is none other than your mother. The two of them hit it off well I guess I shouldn't have to go into details. After Genma and Nodoka had their little 'fun' his friends brought him back home just in time for his wedding. Hours went by until the big day. However just as the minister was about declare Genma and the woman man and wife, Nodoka barged right in the middle of the ceremony and marched right up to Genma. No one knew what was going on but she told everyone that she had sex with your father on the night they met and that she is pregnant with his child. Which turns out to be you Ranma." Misako finally told the truth about Ranma's parents.

Ranma was on a verge tears. He is trying so hard to keep himself from crying.

"I understand that you find all of this heart-breaking." Misako tried to comfort Ranma. "But imagine how his ex-fiancée feels." The Kurata Matriarch continues. "After Nodoka made her announcement, that poor woman, that Genma was suppose to marry, slapped him across the face and broke off their engagement. Then she stormed off out of the alter and that was the last we ever heard from her."

"So that's it then." Ranma tried to fight off the tears. "What happened after that?" The pig-tailed youth didn't really wanted to know more but he felt like he should.

"After that fiasco my family did what I still believed was the biggest mistake that Genma ever made in his life." Misako brought out the knock out. "They made him married Nodoka."

Now for nearly his whole life Ranma has been told many many times by his father that real men do not cry but after hearing everything that Misako told him he did something that he has never done before. He cried. "I don't believe. All this time I thought that Pop was training me so that he can raised me to be a man among men so that I can inherit the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts but it turns out that he was trying to get rid of me because I'm an accident!"

Even Rei and Sana and Babbit were crying.

"That is the saddest thing I've ever heard in my life!" Sana wailed.

"That monster! How dare he that to his own son!" Rei bawled.

"Why would any father do something like that to their own child!" Babbit weeped.

Not wanting to let this heart wrenching scenario to go any longer Misako did the one thing that she could think of. This usually works on Sana when ever she cries. She went up to Ranma and brought him to her embrace. Misako hugged Ranma. Not a glomp but a real hug. Unlike those glomps that Ranma gets from his other fiancées or that Panda Bear Hug that Genma uses on Ranma to render him helpless. This is an honest for truly hug. Ranma actually felt warmth from Misako's hug. With Misako he feels a sense of peace.

"Momma."

"Misako"

Never have Sana or Rei ever seen Misako taken some one like Ranma before.

"No, Ranma you are not an accident!" Misako reassured the crying Ranma. "You were never an accident. From the moment you were born I knew you were something special." She brought Ranma closer to her. "I was there on the day of your birth. June 21, 1990. The year of the horse. Your mother may have given birth to you but I hold you in my arms. I was the one who named you."

"You named me?" Ranma asked between sobs.

"Yes, yes I did." Misako professed. "After you came into this world, Genma's parents requested to me if I would like to be your godmother. Since I would have like to be a mother someday. I named you because you were special to me. I named you because I know you meant for greater things. I named you because I love you."

Ranma has heard those words, 'I love you', many times from his so-called fiancées but he knew that they never mean it. But when Misako said it to him he feels some kind of lovingness and security over him, and with that thought Ranma did something that he would never do to his betroths. He hugged Misako back.

"Thank you Misako. You're the first person that actually cares about me." Ranma actually feels better.

"Of course I do Ranma, we all do. Rei, Sana, Shimura, and I cared about very much. You are much more part of this family than your own. I'm just sorry that I wasn't there when Genma made you go on that idiotic trip." Misako and Ranma finished their hug to each other. "But I'll promise you that I'll do what we can to help you get a brand new life."

"Can I help too, Momma." Sana did not want to be left out. "After all Ranma is family and I'll do what ever I can to help start a clean plate."

"That's clean slate." Babbit corrected.

"Of course you can, Sana." Misako was so proud of her adopted daughter growing up like this. "Ranma needs the help we can give to put his past behind him.

"If Sana wants to help then I'll help too." Rei gallantly volunteered. "I want to help on what ever Ranma needs to make it into this world."

"That's good because I'm entrusting Ranma into your care." Misako declared.

Wha?" Rei was flabbergasted.

"Think about it, Rei." Misako explains the situation. "For Ranma's whole life, Genma has been filling his head with garbage on how a man suppose to be. What Ranma needs is a positive male influence that will show him what it truly takes to be a man, and you Rei are the perfect role model. You may not be old enough to replace Genma as Ranma's father but you can be his big brother."

"Well since you put that way, Misako, then I, Rei Sagami, will be the best big brother that Ranma ever have. I'll take him fishing, camping, hiking, sports events. Anything that many brothers would do in order to guide Ranma into what it takes to be a true man!" Rei enthusiastically accepts.

"Um that's really great dude. But don't you think we should take this slowly. You know one step at a time." Even though Ranma is grateful, he feels a bit uneasy around Rei.

Rei regain his senses. "Of course you're right." He scratched his head in an embarrassed way. "How about I take you someplace for lunch tomorrow. My treat."

"Okay cool." Ranma was now starting to warm up to Rei after offering him a free lunch.

"Good now we got everything settle." Misako finishes and turns to Shimura. "Shimura would you please get a room ready for Ranma? It's getting late and we have long day tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am" Shimura immediately gets started on Misako's bidding.

"Come on Ranma I'll show you to your room once Shimura gets finished everything ready." Sana offered.

"Okay, in a second." Ranma told his cute and happy cousin. "Um Misako can you answer one more question?"

"Of course you can." Misako was listening on what Ranma wanted to say.

"What was the name of the woman that Pop was suppose to marry?" He's been wanting to ask that ever since Misako told him the truth.

"Hmm it has been long since that incident." Misako placed her folded up fan under her chin and stood in thought. "But I think it was Chika Kuno."

"Kuno" Ranma repeated the last name in shock.

"I take it that you are familiar with that name." Misako was now curious about why Ranma was bothered when she said Kuno.

"Are you kidding?" It was Ranma turn to make his explanation. "That's the name of the family that's been giving me nothing but trouble ever since Pop and I came to Nerima."

"Do tell." Now Misako is curious.

"Okay first there Tatewaki Kuno. He's 17 years old. Studies Kendo, always talking in Shakespearean phrases, and he always bother Akane and my female side to make them to go on a date with him. Plus he thinks that I have some kind of weird evil spell on them and fights me every day at Furiken High School. Next there's his sister, Kodachi Kuno, The Black Rose. She's about my age, studies Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics, goes to an all girl school, and she's in love with my male side and tries to kill my female side. Finally there's their father, Principal Kuno. He wears these ugly Hawaiian shirts, plays the ukulele, and has this little coconut tree on top of his head. He always tries to make the students of Furiken High School to get haircuts. Crew cuts for boys and bowl cuts for girls, and I'm always his favorite target. Always trying to cut off my pig-tail. This family only has one thing in common, they are completely insane." Ranma finished his explanation.

"This is truly a strange coincidence. Who would thought that the woman that your father should have married would might have come from that family." Misako found a little humor in all of this.

"Down right creepy if you ask me." Ranma felt shivers just thinking about it.

"Well since we are still talking there's something I need to tell you." Misako confided to her gender changing godson.

"Sure what is it?" Ranma seemed interested.

"When you told us that Genma took you to Jusenkyo and he told you and the Tendos that he never spoke a word of Chinese."

"Yeah what about it?" Ranma was confused about where Misako was going with this.

"Well I kind of find that hard to believe since he used to get A's when he took a Chinese speaking class back in our old high school." That bit of information send Ranma into total loop.

"WHAT! You mean my old man can actually speak Chinese the whole time? If he did then why did say that doesn't?" Now Ranma was more confused than ever.

"I'm not sure but I suspected that your mother my have something to do with this." Misako never did trusted Nodoka but she couldn't think about that right now. "Anyway you should go and get some rest."

"Well okay, Good-Night then." Ranma joined up with Sana who was still waiting for him.

"So what did you and Momma talked about?" Sana was speculative or being nosy about that conversation between her mother and Ranma.

"Oh just some last minute details." Ranma didn't want Sana to be worried about things like this. "Race you to our rooms. First one wins gets the first serving of breakfast." He started running a quick pace.

"Hey wait up!" Sana tried to catch up. "You never been to our house and you don't know where anything is in here. You need me to show you around."

Misako couldn't help but chuckled at their antics. "It's nice to see the children at play."

"I might as well turn in too." Rei yawned.

"Wait, Rei." Misako paused Sana's manager. "There are still a few things that I haven't told Ranma yet."

"What do you mean?" Rei sense that Misako was hold back something.

"Remember that I told Ranma that he wasn't an accident?" Misako recalled.

"Yeah." Rei doesn't like where this is going.

"Well it is true. Nodoka didn't get pregnant by accident."

"What! You mean that Nodoka got herself pregnant by Genma on purpose?"

"That's always been my suspicion but I didn't have enough proof to help me back up."

"If that is true then would Nodoka did something that?"

"I'm not sure but I'll tell you this. You see before I started college Genma was suppose to be the heir of the Kusatsu Spring Inn."

"What, Genma?"

"Yes I know it's disturbing but it is the truth. However he lost that right when he was force to married Nodoka and was passed down to me."

"But you never wanted your family's inn in the first place and your mother was trying to pass it down to Sana."

"Even though I don't want the inn I couldn't let that woman Nodoka get her hands on it either."

"So you're telling me that Nodoka is trying to after your parents business?"

"I'm afraid it's much more than that Rei but what ever it is I'll do in my power to put a stop on Nodoka's sinister plans and then make her and Genma pay for what they did to Ranma." Misako scowl went deeper when she made that declaration. "Would you mind getting me the phone Rei? I would like to make a call." Misako has that little smirk on her face. Which means she has a plan.

"Of course Misako." Even though Rei know that it's late to make any phone calls he did what Misako asked him to do.

Meanwhile back at the Tendo residences. After that fiasco at the wedding that never happen. The rest of the NWC went back to their homes. Only Soun and the Saotomes were the only ones up with the exception of Kasumi working in the kitchen. Why that poor girl do these things we'll never know.

"Come on Saotome think! We need to know why that cousin of yours suddenly went up and kidnapped Ranma." Soun tried to urge his old time friend to come up with a plan on how to bring Ranma back.

"Don't you think I didn't know that Tendo!" Genma barked. The lack of sleep and sake can do that to a man. "And even I did I don't think Misako would ever tell us. She's just stubborn that way."

"Still, Husband, we need to know where she is hiding Ranma?" Nodoka reminded Genma. Trying to act like the worried mother that she is.

"If I only knew, Nodoka. If only I knew. We don't know even know where she lives." Genma tiredly admitted.

"Sad but true, Saotome." Soun put a hand on Genma's shoulder. "But we mustn't give up. It's up to us to make sure Ranma and Akane get married and carry on the the School of Anything Goes."

"Here here, Tendo!" Genma stoop up proudly.

"Here here!" Soun echoed.

Nodoka pinched the bride on her nose. _I am surrounded by idiots_.

Suddenly there was a phone ringing and Kasumi went over to answered. "Hello, Tendo Residence. This is Kasumi Tendo speaking." The oldest Tendo daughter gasped when she heard who was calling. "Oh My, yes they're here. I'll get them right away." Kasumi quickly went to the living room to fetch her father and his friends. "Excuse me but that was Misako Kurata on the phone and she wishes to speak to Mr. Saotome and Auntie Nodoka."

"What!" The three grown-up reacted and got up to get that phone call.

"Oh my they seemed to be excited about Misako calling us." Oh if only Kasumi the true reason why Misako was calling.

Nodoka was the first one to grabbed the phone. "Hello, Misako? Where's Ranma? What did you do to my son?"

"Oh so now you're starting become like a concerned mother, and I thought my daughter was a convincing actress." Misako snided.

"Enough with these games, Misako, and tell where are you hiding Ranma!" Nodoka barked at the receiver.

"Relax, your son is safe." Misako playfully put Nodoka mind at ease. "However I don't think he is in the mood of wanting to see you and Genma any time soon."

"What's that suppose to me Misako?" Nodoka was loosing her patience.

"He knows." Misako gravely spoke. Causing Nodoka to be a little nervous.

"What do you mean he knows?" Nodoka did not like that sound on Misako's voice.

"Oh I just told him that funny little story about how you and Genma first met." Misako told Nodoka over the phone which made the Saotome Matriarch went wide eye in fear.

"Exactly what did you told him?" Nodoka's voice was cracking.

"Everything." Misako said it with a sly smirk. Then she went into detail on what she told Ranma.

Nodoka was so paralyzed that she couldn't even blink.

"Nodoka, are you alright? Nodoka can you hear me?" Genma tried to snapped her out of it but she didn't responded.

"She told him." Nodoka whispered in a quivering voice.

"What?" Genma didn't hear her clearly.

"THE BITCH TOLD RANMA EVERYTHING!" Nodoka roared in anger that would rival Akane's. Causing Genma and Soun to fall over.

"Oh my." Kasumi never heard Nodoka using such language before.

Nodoka was now seething. "I will not be made a fool out of by her! I'll get even! I WILL GET EVEN!" Unknowingly she crushed the receiver in her hand. Another damage added to the Tendo's expenses.

Misako simply hang up her phone. "And so the seed has been planted." Misako smiled devilishly and let out a hearty laugh.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this." Rei was even to scared about what is Misako thinking.

Back to Ranma and Sana. The two cousins still up and about in Ranma's new room.

"Man I still can't believe that I actually have my own room." Ranma was so happy that he might actually get a good night sleep.

"Kind of a nice change of pace after sharing a room with your father, huh, Ranma?" Sana smiled at newly found cousin. "Lucky for us it's not a school night. We are going to have so much fun together."

"Yeah well just promise me that you won't wake me up by either splashing me with a bucket of water or throwing me out of a window." Ranma playfully ruffled Sana's hair.

"Okay I won't." Sana laughed. "But just to let you know, I don't think you're a pervert just because you turn into a girl."

"You don't?" Ranma was a bit taken when Sana told him that.

"Nuh-uh I think your curse was pretty cool. And if anyone else doesn't think so then I'll give them a severe Kurata Kick! Hiya!"

For once Ranma was touch. Never has anyone to defend his honour. Many people think, mostly his rivals, that Ranma didn't have any honour, and people were always on his back on how he should defend theirs. "I'm glad someone does. First girl who found out about my curse, and by accident, was Akane Tendo, and she's been pinning me as a being a pervert about it ever since."

"Ha! If I ever meet this Akane chick then I'll give her a taste of this!" Sana was showing off her martial arts skills.

Ranma couldn't help but laugh. "That I would love to see."

"Come on, Miss Sana, it's time for bed and your cousin needs his rest." Shimura poke her head into Ranma's room.

"Okay Shimura, well I might was get some sleep. See you in the morning Ranma." Sana gave out a sleepy yawn.

"Good-night, Sana." Ranma said as Sana left his room.

"Good-night, Young Ranma." Shimura added in and turned off the lights.

"Good-night Shimura." And with that Ranma lied on his back in the bed and was contemplating what has happen. "Man this has been one crazy day. First Misako and that Rei guy rescued me from being married to Akane. Then I found out that my mother was 16 when she had me. Now here I am in big ritzy house and a room of my very own. But still why did Pop lied about not speaking Chinese." Ranma let out a big yawn but he quickly remembered something else. "Wait a minute. Misako said that Mom and Pop lied to her about me being dead, but why would they do that." He tried to think of something but decided to leave it for now. "Oh well can't worry about that now or else I'll be up all night." Ranma Saotome for the first time in his life is now getting a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Hey looks what happens next time on Ranma Kurata. Well now that Ranma finally learns the truth about how his parents really got together. Do you think that he wants to go back? What plan that Misako has up on her sleeve? And what could be Nodoka's true reason marrying into the family? All of these questions and more on the newest chapter of Ranma Kurata Chapter 03: Ranma, Would you Like to be a Kurata?


	3. Ranma Would You Like to be a Kurata

**Ranma Kurata**

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: Ranma is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi. Kodocha is the © property of Miho Obana.

Picture 1. Soun Tendo. He used to run the Tendo Dojo but ever since his wife past away he's been an emotional wreck. That's why he wanted Ranma to marry Akane so that they both run the dojo. I say he's just lazy as Genma. Even Akito's father managed to keep on working after losing his wife. Soun has three daughters.

Picture 2. Meet daughter number one Kasumi Tendo. The sweet and calm and dutiful Elder daughter. After her mother died she took over the house hold chores. The cooking, the cleaning, the laundry, and taking care of the Tendo family. That's such a shame. She could have have a wonderful life.

Picture 3. Meet daughter number two Nabiki Tendo. Or as Ranma so affectionately call her The Ice Queen. She pretty much takes care of the financial areas of the Tendo. And what I mean is that she uses blackmail, extortion, gambling bets, and sells pictures of her younger sister and Ranma's girl side. She is not to be trusted.

Picture 4. And finally meet number three Akane Tendo. She's the youngest of the Tendo family and Ranma's supposed fiancée. Don't let her sweet and innocence fool you. She has temper more worst than Mt. Fuji. Always accusing Ranma of being a pervert and starting fights and flirting with his other fiancées, who we will meet later in this story. She hates boys yet she has so many boy admirers. Talk about screwed in the head. She claims to be a martial artist just like Ranma but all she ever does is jog and breaking bricks. Her only weapon is that damned mallet of hers.

Chapter 03: Ranma, Would You Like to be a Kurata?

The following morning came and for once Ranma has the best good-night sleep in his life. No fat panda father tossing him out of the window and into a koi pond. No uncute tomboy of a fiancée splashing him with water. Just an actual really good good-night sleep. "Oh man I don't think I even remember when I feel this relaxed." Yawned Ranma as stretched to loosen his muscles. Then there's a small knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"This is Shimura, Young Master Ranma." The sweet house maid entered the room. "I'm just letting you know that breakfast will be ready in a just a moment" Shimura also presented Ranma with some fresh clean new clothes. "Plus Ms. Kurata sent out to get you some more new clothes so that you don't have wear the same ones over and over."

"Okay thank you, Shimura and please just call me Ranma." The pig-tailed youth suggested as he accepted the clothes.

"Alright then, Ranma, why don't I lead you to the bathroom so that you can wash up."

"Sure I needed a bath anyway after my so-called wedding." Ranma and Shimura shared a good laugh as the house maid showed him the way to the bath.

"Here we are, Ranma." Shimura opened the door for Ranma and let him entered the bathroom. "Everything you need is in here. I'll come back to get you when you're done."

"All right and thanks, Shimura" Ranma was being grateful. Genma will never get his appreciation.

"You're welcome, Ranma." Shimura left Ranma so that he can take his bath.

However, when Ranma turned around he was surprised about what he sees. "Whoa this is the bathroom? It's more like an indoor hot springs!" He was amazed by the variety of flora and the fancy tile of the bathroom floor. "Man these people would give the Kunos a run for their money. Well time get started on my bath."

"Meanwhile over at Nerima" Babbit presented. "Hey I gotta do something to get into this chapter of this fanfic."

Nodoka still haven't gotten over that phone call from Misako last night. "I can't believe that woman actually told Ranma everything!"

"Now calm down, No-chan, maybe she was joking. You know my cousin has a weird sense of humor." Genma tried to see the bright side of this situation.

"Oh get a clue, you idiot!" Nodoka lashed out her cowering husband. "This is Misako we're talking about. She can rat us out anytime she feels like it!"

"But Dear, we manged to make it this far." Genma attempted to calmed down his enraged wife. "Even she did told Ranma everything that boy doesn't have a clue on what we're really up to."

"Hush, you fool!" Nodoka clamped Genma's mouth with her hand. "Do you want everyone else to hear you?"

Genma shook his head in a no. He was too scared of what his angry wife will do.

"Does Tendo even about our plans?" Nodoka knows how much a screw-up Genma is.

Again Genma shook his head in a no.

"Then keep your mouth shut!" Nodoka roughly let go of Genma causing him to fall over. "I've worked to hard for this plan to work and I'm not going that upstart cousin of yours ruining it for me!"

"Do not worry No-chan even I don't think that Misako has idea what we've been doing." Genma reassured.

"For your sake we better hope not." Nodoka replied still simmering.

Unaware of the Saotomes a certain middle Tendo daughter had been listening in their conversation this whole time. _Hmm fear of plans of being ruined. Ms. Kurata telling Ranma everything. Just what is going here?_

"It's not nice to eves drop on other people's conversations." Babbit was trying to be Nabiki's conscience.

"Would you be quiet I don't want them to know where I am." Nabiki whispered harshly at Babbit. "Those two are up to something and I don't think it's about trying to make Ranma and Akane to get married for once." She took a moment to think about this. "I need to talk to Kasumi about this." The middle Tendo daughter left Genma and Nodoka alone. Nabiki found Kasumi where she usually is, in the kitchen making another meal for the family and guests. "Kasumi can I talk to you for just a few minutes?"

"Yes Nabiki what is it?" Even though Kasumi is busy she still finds time to her sisters.

"Have you noticed that Auntie Saotome is bit upset lately?"

"Well Nabiki she wasn't very happy when Misako Kurata took Ranma away from the wedding yesterday." Kasumi still gets excited when she mentions Misako.

"Some how I don't think it's about that Kasumi." Nabiki suspected.

"What ever do you mean Nabiki?" Kasumi questioned Nabiki's motives. Which is a first since she never questions Nabiki about anything that she's up to.

"I over heard that Mr. And Mrs. Saotome were planning on something." The middle child confessed.

"Nabiki, you know better that it is impolite to listening in on other people's conversations." Kasumi lightly scolded at her younger sister.

"That's what I said." Babbit intervene.

"Quiet you." Nabiki pushed Babbit away.

"Oh my what a cute little bat." Kasumi gushed as she saw Babbit.

"Actually it's Babbit but you can call me anything you want." Babbit has that dreamy look on his face and flew over to Kasumi.

"Kasumi, would you please focus?" Nabiki was growing impatient. "Genma and Nodoka are up to something and I'm afraid that Ranma is being used as a pawn." For once Nabiki is concern for Ranma's safety.

"I'm sure it's just another plan of getting Ranma and Akane to married." Kasumi assumed while scratching under Babbit's chin.

"Oh yeah that's it." Babbit was enjoying the attention Kasumi was giving him.

"I don't think that is it, Kasumi. I think there's more to it than this whole arrange marriage ordeal and for once Daddy is not some what involve." Nabiki try to make Kasumi to see the whole picture.

"Now Nabiki, I'm sure everything will be fine once Mr. And Mrs. Saotome bring Ranma back." Kasumi tried to calmed her sister down.

"Actually Kasumi, I'm worried what will happen if Genma and Nodoka ever get Ranma back." Nabiki analyzed the situation.

"Why whatever do you mean, Nabiki?" Now Kasumi was curious.

"Did anything interesting happened last night after the wedding fiasco?" Nabiki wanted to get to the bottom of his mystery.

"Well let me think. Oh now I remember! Last night Ms. Misako Kurata called us last night!" Kasumi will never forget that her favorite celebrity called their home.

"Misako Kurata called our house last night?" Nabiki repeated with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes I was surprised that a famous and important writer like Misako Kurata would ever called our humble family. I was so excited that I could hardly contain myself." Kasumi has stars in her eyes.

"Uh-huh yeah that's great Kasumi." Nabiki was a little less enthusiastic. "Now what did she said when she called?"

"Actually she wanted to talk to Father, Mr. Saotome, and Auntie." Kasumi informed Nabiki.

"Is that all?"

"I think so Nabiki to still it's been quite an exciting day wasn't it."

"Yeah, real exciting, Kasumi." Getting back on the subject. "Any way whatever Misako said must have ticked off Auntie. She's been on a rampage ever since last night."

"It's because that Ranma was kidnapped from the wedding Nabiki."

"No Kasumi I don't believe that Ranma was kidnapped."

"But what else could it be?"

"Didn't you see that look on Misako's face when she was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Saotome?" Nabiki reminded Kasumi.

"Well now did you mentioned, she didn't seem quite happy to see them." Kasumi recalled the event.

"Did you remembered what they were talking about?" Nabiki hoped that Kasumi does remember.

"Let me think. Oh now I do, she said that Auntie and Mr. Saotome lied to them about Ranma died at child birth." Kasumi described every detail.

"Exactly, why would Mr. and Mrs. Saotome kept Ranma a secret from Misako?" Nabiki wants to solve this little mystery.

"But why would they do such a thing?" Kasumi was still don't what to make of all of this.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out." Nabiki declared. "And since you a fan of Misako Kurata maybe you might know where she lives."

"Oh Nabiki I wish I do but I don't." Kasumi confessed. "I don't want to be like one of those awful stalkers you hear on the news."

"Okay looks like I'm going to have do some investigation." Nabiki had no other choice. "But first I'm going to look for Akane and see how she's doing."

"Alright, Nabiki, see you at lunch." Kasumi concluded and Nabiki left the kitchen.

Over at the Tendo Dojo Akane was letting her frustrations out on a tackling dummy that bears a resemblance of Ranma. "I can't believe that stupid jerk Ranma just went up and left me on our wedding day!"

Nabiki found her little sister with no problem. "Really, Akane, is that what you thought?"

"Nabiki you startled me." Akane jumped a bit when Nabiki entered the scene.

"And you call yourself a martial artist. You should have sense me coming a mile away." Nabiki smirked.

"Haha what do you want, Nabiki?" Akane was always suspicious with Nabiki.

"I want to talk to you about Ranma and what happened yesterday." For once Nabiki comes clean.

"Why do you want to talk about that baka?" Akane was annoyed about Nabiki's choice of topics.

"Because I think he might be in danger." For the first time Nabiki was concerned about something else other than money.

"Come on ,Nabiki, this Ranma we're talking about. He always gets out of situations like this." Akane could never believe about Ranma being in danger himself.

"I doubt it Akane. Ranma maybe greatest martial artist but he's still a human being." Nabiki debated.

"Hah that's an understatement."

"Damn it, Akane, can't you see the seriousness of this situation?"

"Look, Nabiki, Ranma has always getting himself into trouble ever since he came here, and we always get dragged into in his messes he makes."

"You're Wrong , Akane." Now Nabiki is getting impatient. "First off Ranma hasn't always gets himself into trouble. Some of it were caused by his rivals and fiancees. Plus there's the crap that I made him go through. Even you rushed into things without thinking about the consequences first."

"That's not true, Nabiki!"

"Oh no? There was that time when you agreed to compete the Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastic Tournament even though you're less graceful than a gorilla. Then you and Ranma competed in that Ice Skating tournament just to win back your precious P-chan. And lets not forgot all those countless times you get yourself kidnapped by either princes or other martial artists."

"So what if I had!" Akane is about to lose her temper as usual. "I could have gotten myself out of those situations without Ranma."

"Wrong, Dear Little Sister! Even without Ranma you would still be in danger no matter how little it is, and it was Ranma who always get you out!"

"I'm a martial artist too you know and I don't need Ranma's help or anyone's!"

That's when Nabiki gave Akane a good slap on the face. "No You're Not! You're Just A Spoiled Little Brat Who Thinks She's A Martial Artist! But All You Ever Do Break Bricks And Go Out On Jogs!"

Akane still rubbing her sore left cheek. "What Do You Know Nabiki? At Least I Protect Those Who I Care About! Ranma Only Cares About Himself!"

Nabiki slapped Akane again on the right cheek. "You're Wrong! Ranma Does Care About People! It's In His Honour! He Cares About This Family! He Cares About His Friends! And Believe It Or Not He Cares About You! Your Problem Is That You Never See That! To You He's Just Another Boy That You Hate!"

"But What About All Those Other Fiancées and Rivals He Invited To Our Wedding!"

That was the final straw for Nabiki as she, unawarely, lifted Akane and hold her against a wall. "OKAY I HAVE JUST ENOUGH FROM YOU AKANE!" The middle Tendo daughter shook her little sister. "RANMA DID NOT INVITED HIS FIANCEES AND RIVALS TO YOUR WEDDING! OKAY! I DID! AND IT WAS STUPID OF ME FOR DOING SO! I KNOW THAT NOW! BLAME ME FOR THAT!" There are now tears forming in Nabiki's eyes. "RANMA WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR US BUT THERE WAS NO ONE THERE FOR HIM. WELL THAT'S GOING TO CHANGE! I'M GOING TO FIND RANMA AND PROTECT HIM FROM WHAT EVER DANGER THAT MR. AND MRS SAOTOME HAVE PLANNED FOR HIM AND WHEN I DO I'M GOING TAKE UP THE ENGAGEMENT AGAIN AND THIS TIME IT WILL BE FOR REAL!"

"Come on, Nabiki, you don't really mean that!" Akane, for once, is scared. Not by Nabiki's sudden outburst but by that last part.

Nabiki calmed down a bit but is still angry. "For Once I Am!"

"But what about that older woman he ran off with? you know, his latest hussie? Even I couldn't believe that Mr. Saotome would ever set up Ranma with her!"

"Ranma Was Right! You truly are dumb as a brick! Weren't you paying attention what that woman called Ranma? He Called Him Her Godson!" Nabiki was right up in Akane's face.

Quick flashback to yesterday

**The NWC were about to gang up on Ranma again, of course when Misako saw this she went from joyous to menacing mode. "STAY AWAY FROM MY GODSON!" That stopped them on their tracks. **

Returning to present

"Then she looked at Mr. and Mrs. Saotome as though they stole something from her."

Another quick flashback

**Then she turned to Genma and Nodoka with Soun behind them. "AND YOU TWO, YOU TOLD ME THAT RANMA DIED AT CHILD BIRTH!"**

"**But Misako, if you let us explain..." Genma couldn't dare look at his cousin when she was glaring at him like she was about to kill him.**

"**YOU TOLD ME HE DIED! NOT EVEN YOU COULD BE EVEN THIS DISPICIBLE, GENMA, AND YOU NODOKA, I KNOW THAT YOU HATE ME BUT TO KEEP THIS KIND OF SECRET TO YOURSELF IS HIGHLY UNFORGIVABLE!" Misako roared with a fiery inferno of her soul.**

Back to the present, again

"Plus didn't you see the way she was looking at Mrs. Saotome?" Nabiki reminded Akane.

"Come on, Nabiki, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Exactly, why would Mr. and Mrs. Saotome kept Ranma from his own godmother?"

"Maybe Mr. Saotome promised Ranma to her family by another arranged marriage." Akane smirked, thinking that this was Genma's usual arranged marriage scams. But of course that earned her another beating from Nabiki.

"Damn It, Akane, This Is Not Another Of Mr. Saotome Con Schemes Since It Looks Like Mrs. Saotome Maybe Behind It AS Well!" Nabiki bang Akane on the back of her head against the wall.

"But Auntie will never do something like that!" Akane was crying from the pain she is receiving.

"That's Where You Were Fooled, Akane! Mrs. Saotome Maybe Sweet And Kind On The Outside But That Could Be A Cover-Up! Something Is Going To Hurt Ranma And I'm Going To Make Sure That Will Never Happen!" Nabiki dropped Akane on the floor as she regain her composure but is still seething in anger but not in Akane's style. "You had your chance Little Sister but you blew it. Do what you want but I am out of here." Then she turned around and walked away from the now quivering Akane.

The Youngest Tendo Daughter never seen her older sister acted like that before. "Nabiki." She called out but Nabiki didn't even bother to hear her. _What is wrong with her?_

Back at the Kurata residence, Shimura was serving the family breakfast while they are waiting for Ranma.

Misako was wearing one of her interesting hats that is simple hut with Marou inside.

"Ranma is sure taking his time getting here for breakfast." Rei checked his watch.

"Maybe he's having a problem looking for the dining room. After all it's a very big house." Sana assumed.

"I'll go and check on Young Ranma." Shimura offered, but then Ranma finally made his appearance.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Ranma greeted looking rather cheerful for once.

"Good Morning Ranma. I trust that you slept well." Misako returned the greeting.

"Oh you bet, Misako." Ranma took his seat next to Sana. "It was the first time I actually got some real sleep in long time."

"Here's your breakfast, Ranma." Shimura place a plate full of breakfast food in front of Ranma.

"Thank you, Shimura. I was lucky enough to follow the smell here." Ranma praised.

"Oh you're welcome, Dear, now eat up before it gets cold." Shimura advised.

However when everyone was about to eat they see Ranma shoveling his breakfast into his mouth.

"What?" said Ranma with a mouth full of food.

"Uh Ranma I think you got some egg on the right corner of your mouth." Rei showed where Ranma had some food on his face.

"Oh uh sorry about this. It's just that Pop been stealing my food for so long I just gotten used to eat really fast." Ranma was now embarrassed about his behavior.

"You mean he never lets you eat!" Rei was outraged about hearing how Genma treats Ranma.

"Well mainly he lets me eat nothing but rice." Ranma reminded everyone. "Sometimes he lets me eat nothing at all."

"Why that dirty son-of-a..." Rei was about to call Genma what he really is but was cut off by Babbit.

"Easy Rei not in front of the children." Babbit indicated to Sana and Ranma.

Sana took her turn to comfort Ranma "Hey it's okay." She place her hand on his shoulder. "We understand how bad you've been treated. But you don't have to worry about that. No one here's going to steal your food. I promise."

Ranma was so relieve by Sana's words. For some reason he feels sort of relax around her. "Thanks, Sana."

"Of course if it's octopus sausage or takoyaki then watch out." Sana gave out a good "Ha Ha!"

"Why Sana is that a challenge?" Ranma was playing along with sly grin.

"Maybe. Are you up to it?" Sana replied foxily.

"Ha, like I would turn down a challenge." Ranma's grin grew broader.

"Alright children that's enough for now." Misako got both Ranma and Sana back to their breakfast meal. "Ranma finish eating your breakfast but this time at a nice slow pace."

Now Ranma was never used of doing anything slow but he did what Misako advised. He picked up a fork that is still have some egg on it. Brought up to his mouth and closed it. Slid the fork out of his mouth and started to chew his few. He soon discovered that the eggs tasted good. Then he slowly swallowed the chewed up egg. "That was pretty good."

"There you see." Misako gave him an approving smile. "Doesn't food taste better when it's not being wolf down."

Everyone nodded in agreement and resume eating. Minutes later the family finished their meal.

"Ah man Shimura I should introduce you to Kasumi." Ranma patted his full stomach. "She's an equally good cook as you are. I think the two of you would get along just fine."

"I'll take that as a compliment Ranma." Shimura bowed down in thanks.

"Okay now that everyone had their breakfast there's a matter to discuss about Ranma's problem." Misako cut to the chase.

"What do you have in mind, Misako?" Rei was curious about what Misako has in store.

"Well after everything that Ranma had told us last night." Misako reminded them. "I did a lot of thinking and since 90 of the mess that Genma caused and 10 by Nodoka but that's only because she is behind by all of this. I have come to a conclusion that will get Ranma out of those engagements that idiot cousin of mine made, and have him out of that seppuku contract once and for all."

Everyone else was on the edge of what Misako is about to say next. "I, Misako Kurata, have decided to adopt Ranma."

Ranma went wide-eyed and jaw dropped from what he just heard. "You want to adopt me?"

"Yes Ranma I believe that this is the best and possible legal way for us to get you of the trouble that Genma and Nodoka had made you go through." Misako got up and walked over to Ranma. "So what do you say Ranma? Would you like to be a Kurata? Would you like be my son?"

"I uh I..." Ranma was now speechless.

A/N: Enter Babbit. "Whoa, now that was unexpected. Misako wants to adopt Ranma. Well she adopted Sana when she founded her in a park as a baby and Sana turned out fine. But what about Ranma? Would he accept Misako's offer? And what about Sana? Would she be okay having a big brother/sister that changes gender if contacted with water? Will Nabiki be able to find the Kurata residence? And what if Genma and Nodoka ever hear about Misako's plan? Find out in our next exciting chapter of Ranma Kurata. So much drama for Ranma."


	4. A Rei of Hope

Ranma Kurata

By Maricruz

Disclaimer: Ranma is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi. Kodocha is the © property of Miho Obana. Brian Chattillon Kurosaki is the © property of Brian Chattillon. For those of you who don't remember, Brian Chattillon was my co-author for Battle Clash. He was the one who added the South Park characters, Bugs Bunny, The King of Fighters, Sailor Moon, Austin Powers characters, Ah! My Goddess, and mostly an other anime, TV show, movie, and video game you can think of. Mine was just DBGT and Ranma ½. Brian was the only co-author that stuck by me through one of my fanfics to the very end. If you want, you can find him in Facebook. Asakusa Hanayashiki is the © property of Asakusa Taito-ku, Tokyo

A/N: I want to thank Matsukaze Tenma for helping me with this story and I want to wish her a happy birthday^_^

We last saw Misako telling Ranma that she wants to adopt him and that took the young martial artist by surprise.

"**Yes Ranma I believe that this is the best and possible legal way for us to get you out of the trouble that Genma and Nodoka had made you go through." Misako got up and walked over to Ranma. "So what do you say Ranma? Would you like to be a Kurata? Would you like be my son?"**

"**I uh I..." Ranma was now speechless.**

Chapter 04: A Rei of Hope

After hearing Misako that she wants to adopt him, Ranma just look at her awestruck. "Misako, I don't know what to say. That is I uh..."

"I understand that is all so sudden for you, Ranma. Very well I'll give you time to think about this." Misako respected Ranma's space.

"Have you given this decision much thought, Misako?" Rei asked.

"I know it sounds pretty radical but it's the best way to solve Ranma's problems that Genma and Nodoka caused for him. However, the decision is up to Ranma if wants to or not. Who knows, this maybe the first decision that he actually gets to make for himself." Misako confirmed.

"Well if it helps Ranma to get his fresh new start then I'll do what ever I can to help." Rei gave his support.

"If Ranma says yes does that mean he's going to be my big brother?" Sana is excited about the whole idea.

"If Ranma chooses then yes he will." Misako assured her adopted daughter.

"Cool, I'm getting both a big brother and a big sister!" Sana hopes that Ranma will say yes.

"Now that's a 2-for-1 deal!" Babbit flew over.

For some odd reason Ranma sense some sort of comfort by all of this. First Rei agrees to be his big brother then Misako wants him to be her son and Sana wants to be his little sister. _Man I don't know what else to say. Sure I want to settle down my problems. But what would the others will say if they... _Ranma's train of thought were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of Rei's cell phone.

"Hello, Rei Sagami speaking." Rei put his hand over his phone. "It's the studio and they need Sana for the Coconut milk commercial."

"Again? But I thought we've finished it yesterday." Sana never did like doing some rework, especially on a weekend.

"Well apparently one of the coconuts had a crack and the directors are afraid it will ruin the product's image. So they want you to do it again with a new coconut." Rei explained.

"Fine I'll do it." Sana sighed tiredly when she agreed.

"Why don't you take Ranma with you? I'm sure he'll enjoy a tour of the studio. Who knows, it might be fun for him." Misako suggested.

"Hey yeah that sound's like a great idea." Sana perked right back up.

"Well Ranma, what do you think? Would you like to come the studio with us?" Rei wanted Ranma's opinion.

This was the first time that Ranma has been asked for his opinion on something. Normally he was always been getting demands based on honour. But no ever asked what he thinks nor how he feels and when Rei asked him that question the first thing that Ranma came to mind is "Okay sure." It was the first decision he ever got to make and for once in his life he felt good about it.

"Okay then it settle." Rei went back to his cell phone and let the studio heads knows that they're on their way.

Then Sana noticed that Ranma has tears forming in his eyes. "Hey Ranma are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, really." Ranma wipe away his tears. He still needs to get over that 'real men don't cry' nonsense. "I'm just glad that someone asked me about something rather than making me."

Misako smiled at what Ranma said. It makes her feel good that Ranma had made a decision all by himself. _If Ranma feels that way about going to the studio then the adoption idea may not be so bad for him._

Back at Nerima, we found Nabiki in a coffee shop sitting in front of one of their computers. She's been using the internet to locate the where abouts of the Kurata's residence. "Come on Ranma, where can you be?" Nabiki tried every search engine possible. Wahoo, Gaggle, Zing, even Yikipedia. They all gave her the same things about Misako and Sana's bios and backgrounds, but no home address, no phone number, not even an e-mail address. Even their Byspace, Flitter, and Faceblock profiles don't have the information she needs.

Nabiki was about to give up, that is until she noticed something in one of Sana and Misako's photographs. It was a picture of Sana in costume from one of her theater performance at Kowamari Theater Troupe. "Kowamari Theater Troupe? But we don't have that anywhere in Nerima." Then it struck that this is her first clue. So she did another search on the theater troupe itself. By a stroke of good luck she found their location. "Good at least I got a lead." Nabiki wrote down the theater's address and logged off. "Do not worry Ranma this time I'm helping you for real." And with that final thought Nabiki got up and left the computer with her information tucked inside her jacket pocket.

Over at the Tendo house, Genma and Soun were doing what they usually do in a crisis, playing/cheating on shogi. "What can we do, Saotome?" Tendo place his man-piece on the eighth square from the top. "That cousin of yours kidnapped Ranma, Akane is more unhappy than usual, Nabiki hasn't been much help lately, and I've never seen your wife so upset before."

"I wish I know, Tendo." Genma blocked Soun's piece with his. "That ungrateful son of mine didn't even put up a fight when that man ran off with him."

"You don't suppose that Ranma was in all it? King me."

"Now now Tendo, this is Ranma we're talking about. Check. That boy couldn't follow a jigsaw puzzle if his life depends on it."

"Be as it may, Saotome. Checkmate. It seems to me that Ranma wanted to get out of the wedding."

"Well played." The game, not Soun's generalization of Ranma's disappearance. "He always tries to get out of this arrange marriage. But the boy never has the heart to do so. Hey look over there." Genma secretly swiped a piece while Soun was being distracted.

"What? Where?" Soun was trying to find what Genma was pointing at." I suppose you're right. Try your luck again?" But when he back to the board he noticed that his winning piece was missing. "What the... I could have sworn I had a winning piece there." Soun was going to ask Genma where it is but he saw a giant panda in his place with a sign that says 'Don't look at me I'm just cute and cuddly little panda cub.' Genma Panda trying to look cute and innocent by sucking on his thumb. Soun just sweat dropped.

In the kitchen, Nodoka was helping Kasumi with today's lunch. "It was nice of you to help me for making this meal, Auntie."

"Oh it's no big deal really, Kasumi." Nodoka gave the elder Tendo daughter her best playing smile as she cut up some vegetables. "It helps me relax after what happen yesterday." She may look like she is helping but in truth Nodoka was still trying to formulate a plan of getting even with Misako.

"I know this must be hard on you seeing your son kidnapped while standing around being helpless." Kasumi was stirring some miso soup on the stove.

Nodoka irked a bit when Kasumi said that but she quickly recovered. "Well I admit I was somewhat shock but I believe that we'll get Ranma back."

"Oh I think so too, especially it will help get things back to normal here. I do have one question though, that is if you don't mind for me asking." Kasumi felt a little embarrassed about this.

"What is that you want to ask of me, Kasumi?" Nodoka giving Kasumi her best motherly look.

"What did Ms. Kurata said to you over the phone last night?" After talking to Nabiki, even she was a bit curious about what happened on that night.

Nodoka scowled for a second but put her smile back on so that Kasumi won't suspect anything. "Oh she said that Ranma is alright and he is still with her."

"Oh I am so relieved to hear that. Maybe Ms. Kurata wanted help by getting Ranma out of that mess that he and his little friends made." Kasumi was happy about Nodoka's answer.

"Yes that could be it." Nodoka half hearty agreed though dare not show her true feelings at Kasumi.

"That's good because I didn't want Nabiki to worry so much." Kasumi resumed back to the stove.

"You don't say." This caught Nodoka's interest.

"Well she has this silly little notion that you and Mr. Saotome were planning something dangerous for Ranma." Kasumi put in the finishing touches in the meal.

Nodoka incautiously cut one of her fingers when Kasumi told her that. The pain was unbearable to Nodoka as she seethed through her teeth.

"Oh my, are you alright. Auntie?" Kasumi rushed over to Nodoka's side.

"It's okay Kasumi just a little cut." Nodoka tried her best to hide her pain.

"You're bleeding! Here let me take care that wound for you." Kasumi turned on the kitchen faucet and put Nodoka's hand under the running cold water.

"Really Kasumi you're making too much of a fuss over a little cut finger." Nodoka didn't want Kasumi to suspect anything.

"Now now, Auntie we must treat it right away or else your finger will get infected." After washing the blood away, Kasumi brought out the first aid kit that she usually keeps around when ever Ranma and Genma have their sparring matches, or when Ranma's friends/rivals/fiancees come over, or when Ranma and Akane have their little 'spats'.

Nodoka chose to be the right time to ask Kasumi some more questions. "Now what was it you told me about Nabiki?

"What? Oh yes, that. Well Nabiki told me that she over heard you and Mr. Saotome were using Ranma for some kind of devious plot." Kasumi recalled while applying some iodine on Nodoka's finger.

"Oh really." Nodoka still put up a strong front.

"Yes, I'm told her that it's wrong to eves drop on someone. I'm telling you that Nabiki has some imagination." Kasumi opened a bandage strip from it's package and placed it on Nodoka's finger. "There that should do it."

"Thank you Kasumi. You're such a sweet girl. I'm surprised that my son didn't choose you to be his fiancée." Nodoka gave Kasumi an approving smile.

"Oh I don't know about that. I'm afraid that Akane will never forgive me if I took up the engagement. Speaking of Akane, why don't go and talk to her. The poor girl has been so depress since Ranma was taken. I'll finish things up here in the kitchen." Kasumi suggested.

"Oh alright if you say so, Kasumi." Nodoka bowed her head down and left the kitchen.

"I'll call when lunch is ready." Kasumi informed.

"Very well I'll see you then." And when Nodoka walked out the kitchen, she quickly hid beside the doorway, her happy smile turned into an angry frown in one second. _So the Nabiki girl heard Genma and I talked about our plans._ She knows Nabiki is an expert of gathering and selling information to anyone who requested it. _If she tells Ranma then everything we worked for will be all for nothing._ Then something came to he. _Wait a minute, what am I worried about? None of us knows where Misako lives and neither does Nabiki, unless she did some research about it. _An idea just popped in her head. _If she did then I'll just have to ask her about it. All I have to do is get Akane to convince her to our side._ Then a wicked grin came over Nodoka's face.

"Whoa! Is just me or did just suddenly got cold in here." Babbit shivered while passing through.

Inside of Akane's room, Akane was telling P-chan, whom she recently found this morning from her jog, everything that happened yesterday. "Can you believe that perverted jerk Ranma ran off with that older woman? As if three younger fiancees weren't enough for him!"

P-chan just agreed with her with angry squeals. _How dare Ranma made dear sweet Akane suffer like this! When I find him I'll make him pay!_

"Now Nabiki thinks that Auntie and Mr. Saotome had some evil scheme on Ranma." It seems that Akane had forgotten about her conversation with Nabiki.

"Bwee?" P-chan just looked at her all confused.

At that moment, they heard a door knock. "Go away! I'm not in the mood!" Akane didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"It's me, Akane." Nodoka announced.

Akane immediately got up when she heard Nodoka's voice. "Oh I'm sorry Auntie, I didn't mean to be so rude."

"It's alright Akane Dear, we're all pretty tired from what happen yesterday." Nodoka showed the youngest Tendo daughter no hard feelings.

Akane let Nodoka in her room and the two both sat on her bed. She put P-chan on her lap and petted her pet pig. "Oh Auntie, I just don't know what to do anymore." The Youngest Tendo daughter let out a tired sigh. "First Ranma ruined our wedding by inviting those hussies of his, then he ends up going into one of his fights, and finally runs away with that older woman of his."

"Now Akane, you know that Ranma gets excited when he's in a fight." Nodoka comforted Akane.

"But Auntie, we were suppose to get married." Akane whined.

"I know Akane, but we'll straighten that boy of ours once we get him back." Nodoka was trying to put Akane at ease.

"You think so, Auntie?" Akane looked at Nodoka with some hope.

"Oh I know so, Akane. I know so." Nodoka drew Akane's head closer to her shoulder and gently brushed her hair with her hand. _And once we find that idiotic boy I'll make sure that Misako will pay dearly for the humiliation she made me go through. _Nodoka was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she wasn't even paying attention what she was doing.

"Ow! Auntie, you're pulling my hair." Akane shrieked a bit.

"Oh I am so sorry Akane. I guess I'm still upset from the wedding yesterday." Nodoka stopped when she heard Akane's complaint.

"It's all Ranma's fault that were are all upset. How can he let his own mother suffer like this?" Akane rubbing the pain out of her head.

"Bwee! Snort!" P-chan agreed.

"Now Akane Dear, lets not make that bother us. I'm sure everything will be fine once more." Nodoka consoled.

"I hope so, Auntie." Akane sighed.

Just then there was someone at the door. "Hello, I'm home everyone." It turns out to be Nabiki.

In no moment of time, the fumbling fathers clamber around Nabiki asking her all sorts of questions. "Did you find anything?" Soun asked first.

"Where is that ungrateful son of mine?" Genma was second.

Then switched back to Soun. "What information did you picked up?"

Normally Nabiki would be charging for asking her questions but for once she is keeping this to herself. Plus those two were getting on her nerves. "I'm sorry you two but I don't have anything on Ranma's where abouts." Hoping they would take her excuse.

"But surely you found something." Soun kept going at it.

"Unfortunately I couldn't find anything." Nabiki tried to keep her cool.

"Very well if that's how want to do this." Genma pulled out some yen bills from out of his gi. "Here's 10,000 yen if you can tell us where Ranma is."

Ordinarily Nabiki would jump at a chance like this but to the fathers' surprise the middle Tendo daughter said "No thanks."

"Okay okay 20,000 yen but that's my final offer." Genma brought out some more money.

"I said No Thank You Mr. Saotome." Nabiki repeated more sternly.

"Please Nabiki just take the money and tell us where Ranma..." Genma was determined to get his son back.

But Genma was cut off when Nabiki swatted the money out of his hand and the paper yen went flying all over the place. "I told you two, No!" Nabiki nearly lost her control but regain it quickly. "Now if you excuse me it's been a long morning and I am tired." With a fake yawn she passed by Genma and Soun with a confused look on her face.

"This isn't good, Saotome. Nabiki never refused a bribe before." Soun was worried about Nabiki's behavior.

"I notice that Tendo. Maybe it would be safe if we give the girl some room." Genma suggested while picking up the fallen money.

"Quite right, Saotome. By the way where did you get that 20,000 yenning." Soun knew Genma for being forever broke.

"Oh I save it for quite some time now in case of emergency." Genma laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"Oh really, Saotome." Soun gave his old friend a suspicious glance but decided to let pass. Right now their only priority is getting Ranma back. "Well if you say so."

Kasumi heard Nabiki went by the kitchen. "Oh welcome home, Nabiki. Lunch will be ready in about a moment."

Nabiki just stood there for a second then turned around to face Kasumi. "Kasumi, do sometimes feel that you ever regret it?" She sure pick a fine time to ask her older sister some personal questions.

"Regret what, Nabiki?" Kasumi wasn't sure what Nabiki was talking about.

"About not taking up the engagement with Ranma and pushing Akane to him?" Nabiki reminded her that time when they first met Ranma.

"By what ever do you mean?" Kasumi totally forgotten about that day.

"I mean have you ever wonder what would've been like if either of us took the engagement or at least let Ranma decided to which one of us he wants or ever wanted to get engage at all?" Nabiki now is kicking herself for passing up that opportunity.

"Now Nabiki, Father and Mr. Saotome made a pact that Akane and Ranma were arrange to be married to bring the schools together."That's all that Kasumi knows.

"No, Kasumi, Dad and Mr. Saotome made a deal if a Tendo and a Saotome got together to join the schools." That's when Nabiki had and epiphany. "They didn't mention that it has to be one of the children from both families. They didn't mention that both children have to get married."

"What are you talking about, Nabiki?" Kasumi didn't catch what Nabiki was saying.

"That their so-called pact meant that it could any Tendo and any Saotome. Hell for all we know, Mr. Saotome and Daddy should be the ones that join the schools together. Not Ranma or Akane or you or me." Nabiki is beginning to see the big picture.

"What is it that you are trying to say?" Kasumi still didn't quite get it.

"I'm saying that not any of us where bound by their pact. The schools are up for grabs to any one who wants them from either families and since neither Ranma nor Akane wanted to be engage to each other in the first place both the schools are still free. Do you know what the funny part is? Both Daddy and Mr. Saotome totally missed error when the made that pact over ten years ago." Nabiki nailed it.

"Whoa! That girl has real detective skills." Babbit compliment on Nabiki's theory.

"Oh my, poor Akane. She'll be so disappointed when she hears about this."Kasumi assumed that was the answered.

"I doubt she will be." Nabiki thought differently.

"But this engagement means so much to her." said Kasumi.

"No Kasumi, Akane never wanted the engagement in the first place." Nabiki reminded her older sister.

"But if she and Ranma learn to get..." Kasumi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

In a shocking moment Nabiki smack Kasumi across her face. "DAMN IT KASUMI WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK EMPTY SKULL! THE REAL REASON WE CHOSE AKANE TO TAKE UP THE ENGAGEMENT WAS BECAUSE WE WERE AFRAID OF RANMA'S CURSE AND WHAT WOULD PEOPLE THINK OF US!"

Kasumi was stunned, not by the slap from Nabiki, but by what she was saying.

Tears were welding up in Nabiki's eyes. "I'm sorry for slapping you like that Kasumi, but like Dad, Akane, Mr and Mrs Saotome and everyone else this god forsaken town, you would not listen to reason. Instead you stay in that little fantasy world of yours because it's safe. Well guess what Kasumi, the world isn't safe. There's always be weirdos and magic and any other strange things going on but I am not afraid of any of those things anymore."

"But Nabiki..." Kasumi tried to reason with her sister but to no avail.

"No buts Kasumi. I've made up my mind. I am no longer going to stand-by while Ranma gets hurt ever again. I don't care what people think of me. All it matters to if Ranma is safe. I'm leaving Kasumi and I'll never want to come back here ever again. Once I'll find Ranma I am going to ask him if I can be his fiancée again." Nabiki proclaimed.

"But the engagement..." Kasumi couldn't believe what Nabiki told her.

"Should have been taken be either of us but since you're still afraid of Ranma's curse I'll be glad to do so." Nabiki resume to get to her room, but before she retires, she leaves Kasumi with one final thought. "You know what Kasumi, people in Nerima always keep saying that you're the most kindest and nicest and the sweetest person ever walked on this Earth, and I've always believe it. Hell I was even jealous of you. But after everything that Ranma went through just for our benefit and you just tune everything out when he needs help the most, I'm not sure if I believe in you anymore."

That struck Kasumi straight through the heart. "Oh there's one more thing Kasumi, you know the real reason why Dr. Tofu act like like bumbling lunatic when he's around you is because he's in love with you." Nabiki gave something to Kasumi to ponder over.

Kasumi went wide-eyed when Nabiki said that. "I am not surprise you didn't know that since you spent nearly all of your life ignoring the real world. Frankly, I don't what Dr. Tofu sees in you. Well that's all I can say. Good-bye Kasumi." Nabiki quickly ran out of there.

Kasumi just stood there trembling. "I did not know." She keep on repeating this saying in a low whisper and sunk down to her knees. All the years of taking care of this family ever since her mother's death. All those time visiting Dr. Tofu when she needs to borrow and return something and giving him some of her cooking. All those time when Ranma has those fights with either Akane, his rivals, or his fiancees. All those times cooking, cleaning, shopping, tending to wounds and injuries. All the sacrifices she made. Time has finally taken it's toll on her. "I did not know..." Kasumi did one thing that no one has ever seen her do before. She had a break down. "I'M SORRY RANMA! I'M SORRY AKANE! I'M SORRY DR. TOFU! I'M SORRY EVERYONE!"

Somewhere in the TV studio where Sana works, Rei and Ranma were watching Sana at the sidelines as she does her performance in this commercial shoot. Ranma was somewhat fascinated by what he is seeing.

"I take it this is your first time in a commercial shoot huh Ranma." Rei can tell by the look on Ranma's face.

"Well yeah, I just usually watch commercials on TV but I had know idea that people actually made them." Ranma never had any interests other than martial arts.

"Yeah I can understand why you would think that way." Rei could use this advantage to introduce Ranma some new things that aren't martial arts related. "Who knows, maybe someday you can be in a commercial."

"Oh I don't know about that. Me and acting don't go hand in hand." Ranma swayed back and forth.

"Are you referring about that time when you once tried out for the part of Romeo in your school's play?" Rei remember that part in the story Ranma told last night.

"I don't like to be reminded of it." Ranma still gets the blues when he remembers that the prize for the play was a visit from some Chinese actor named 'China'. They should have been more specific about the prizes they promise.

"Sorry, I should have been more sensitive about your feelings about that." Rei hope that Ranma will accept his apology.

"Heh, it's okay. Not many people never were." Ranma showed no hard feelings.

"And cut! Okay folks lets take five and we'll start off with Zenjiro getting hit the coconut again." Announced the director as Sana and Zenjiro walked out of the set with Zenjiro rubbing his head. "Ow! Getting hit on the head with a coconut twelve times can wear a guy down. I just hope I don't get a concussion."

"Hey Ranma, glad that you stayed and watched." Sana was pleased that Ranma stick around for the shooting.

"Ah it was no biggie. You were very good in there." Ranma complemented Sana.

"Thanks I've been doing this since I was five." Sana was happy that Ranma is having a good time.

"Wow no kidding!" This shouldn't be a surprise to Ranma since he was a year older than Sana when he started taking up martial arts.

"Yup, oh yeah, this is Zenjiro. He and I been doing commercials and in the TV show 'Child's Toy' for six years." Sana introduced her wayward cousin to her co-host.

"Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome. Heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." Ranma and Zenjiro shook each other's hands.

"Very nice to meet you, Ranma. Zenjiro, the leading man of 'Child's Toy' and starred in many movies and commercials." Zenjiro gave out a exuberant introduction of himself.

Ranma just gave out a small but nervous chuckle. "So I've heard." He quickly shook it off. "So you do this sort of the quite often?"

"Ah I see you are interested of my life's work." Zenjiro assumed that was the reason why Ranma was here at the studio.

"Actually Zenjiro, we're just giving Ranma a tour of the studio." Rei chimed in.

Zenjiro felt deflated a bit but regain his confidence in a heartbeat. "Well if that's so then how about I give Ranma the run around."

"Sure." Ranma agreed to let Zenjiro to be the tour guide.

"Then come on, Ranma my boy, and allow me to show you the greatness of show business." Zenjiro starts off the tour.

Ranma sweat dropped a bit but still believed that Zenjiro is an okay guy, even if he is a bit nutty. _Still he's better than the Kunos._ With that in mind Ranma followed Zenjiro with Rei and Sana close behind.

Back to the Kurata residents, Misako had recently invited a special guest who she claims will help her with Ranma's situation. "So you understand the seriousness my Godson is in thanks to my no good idiotic cousin and that floozy wife of his." Misako took a sip of tea. She was wearing one of her unique hats. This time, it resembles a little resort and spa, with Maru the chipmunk getting a tan on the poolside. "And since you are an expert of uncovering scandals and deep dark secrets I assume that you'll be very interested in taking this offer."

Her guest she was talking to was Kurosaki, the snake in the grass with a heart of gold, and she recently told him what Ranma told her. He doesn't mind Misako's hat. Since he's a photographer, he is used of seeing things like that. "First I must say, Miss Kurata, that I am flatter that you think highly of me and I sympathize about your Godson's plight." Kurosaki turned from his optimistic tune to a serious tone. "Alas I'm just a photographer. I only take pictures of other people's problems, not solving them."

"I see." Misako just continue looking straight forward at Kurosaki. She may not show it but Kurosaki can tell by the sound of her voice that she was feeling bad by his answer.

"However if it's a detective that you want then I know someone who can help you." Kurosaki had an option for Misako.

"Oh and who do you have in mind." This peaked Misako's interests.

"My brother, Brian Chattillon Kurosaki, the best freelancing detective in the business." Kurosaki presented a business card along with a picture of his brother.

"I didn't know you have brother." Misako was actually surprised by this little information.

"Well actually he's my half-brother but we have the same mother. His father left them when he was five and after she filed for a divorce and custody of Brian, they came to Kyoto, Japan, where she met my father. They dated for some time, gotten married, and had me." Kurosaki gave as much of the story as best he could.

"I see." Misako looked at the picture then at Kurosaki then back to the picture. "Well I can see some similarities, at least in the eyes. But the rest of him is looks very foreign.

"That's because he and our mother were from Australia but we both have her eyes." Kurosaki confirmed.

Misako study the features of Kurosaki's brother in the picture more closely and couldn't help but noticing that he looks almost rat-like with red hair, matching goatee, and glasses.

"I know what you are thinking, Miss Kurata, and I couldn't blame you for thinking about it. He's a rat and I'm a snake." Kurosaki let out a good laugh.

Misako chuckled a bit herself. It was good to see Kurosaki being good nature about it.

"However, despite of what I just said, he is the best in the detective business. If anyone can find some dirt on your cousin and his wife then he's your man." Kurosaki highly praised of his brother.

"Alright then, when will be a good time to contact him?" Misako decided to take Kurosaki's word for it.

"Well tomorrow, he taking my kids out to Asakusa Hanayashiki." Kurosaki provided the information.

"Oh is that so?" Misako found that interesting.

"Yeah, on weekends, he takes them off my hands for a while whenever I have too much work to." Kurosaki continued talking.

"Really? That is awfully nice of him." Misako was a bit moved by what Kurosaki just said.

Babbit making his appearance. "For those of you who are curious about Japanese Culture, Asakusa Hanayashiki is one of Tokyo's oldest amusement parks. It consists of 20 attractions and eating establishments and quaint souvenir shops." Then he quickly leaves the scene.

"Yes, they love their Uncle Brian, plus it earns him some extra money." Kurosaki topped off their conversation.

"Well then I guess I'll just stop by if I ever ran into him." Misako decided to take up the offer.

"If you do, tell him his little brother saids hello." Kurosaki gets ready to leave. "Thank you for inviting me to your home, Ms Kurata." He bows down to her.

Misako gets up and bows back. "Thank you for your time, Mister Kurosaki." She leads the photographer to the door and opens it up for him.

"Remember, if there's any problems, do not hesitate to ask." Kurosaki steps outside of the house.

"I'll let you know if we need anything." Misako standing underneath the doorway.

"Very well, Good day to you." Kurosaki saids his goodbyes.

"And good day to you too." Misako returned his adieu as he leaves the premises with her closing the door. She turns around and looks at the card and picture he gave her. "So Kurosaki's brother is in the detective business. I guess snooping around must run in the family." Misako gave herself a good laugh at that thought then another came into her mind. "If he is as good as Kurosaki then we have a better chance at winning. This is getting more fun each moment." As Misako laughs, the fuzzy little tenant who dwelled in her hair ornament, couldn't help but sigh and roll his eyes at his owner's usual eccentric behavior.

Back at the studio, Zenjiro took Ranma to the set of Child's Toy and starts talking about the show. With Sana and Rei standing by for any additional information. "And here is where we filmed one of our successful shows known as Child's Toy."

"Wow, you mean you can make a whole TV show in here?" Ranma was very impressed by what he is seeing.

"Of course, haven't you always wonder about how we make Child's Toy?" Sana asked.

Ranma had a sad frown on his face and hung his head a bit. "Actually I've never heard of that show, until now." He was ashamed to admit it.

"Wha? You mean never watched a single episode of Child's Toy?" This upset Zenjiro quite a bit since he is very well known in the media world.

"No, you could say that I don't watch TV that much." Ranma felt bad for saying stuff like that. "With my Pop, if I am not eating or sleeping then I am training."

"So your dad never lets you watch any TV show?" Sana was a bit disappointed by all of this.

"Well maybe just a little bit but it was mostly news about something weird going on. Then he and Mr. Tendo dragged me to those situations. Always keep telling me that it's a martial artists duty to fight stuff like that."

"In other words, they make you do all the work while they stay behind and do nothing." Rei figured it out.

"Yeah, that's about it." Ranma agreed with Rei's answer.

Rei was seething with anger._ Those bastards! How could they do that to Ranma? And they got the nerve to call themselves martial artists! Sure Ranma maybe the best in his generation but he's still just a kid! Hell, Misako never makes Sana to put herself in danger._

"Um Rei, are feeling alright?" Ranma was a little concern about his newly big brother.

"Oh yeah, sure, Ranma. Just a little something in my teeth. Must have been from this morning's breakfast." Rei didn't want Ranma to see him angry.

Then Sana gets an idea. "Hey, Ranma, what if you come back here Monday so that you see the taping of the show?"

"Really? You'll let me do that?" Ranma was happy when Sana invited him.

"Well sure, Ranma my boy. You get see Sana and, your truly of course, in our best performance, and if you are lucky we'll let you be in the show. So what do you say?" Zenjiro likes the idea of having Ranma around for Child's Toy.

Again, Ranma was asked to something that doesn't involve, dangerous monsters, or crazy martial artists, or unknown fiancees, or perverted masters. It was something that actually sounds like fun, and for that Ranma only has one answer for it. "Sure, okay. I'll do it!"

"Alright! This is going so much fun!" Sana was so happy that Ranma agreed.

"Perhaps we should let your mother know about this and ask her what she thinks." Rei was afraid if the people from Nerima might see Ranma on the show then they'll come after him.

"Don't worry, Rei. I'm sure Momma wouldn't mind." Sana was confident about what her mother will say.

"Oh-oh, looks like we need to get back to the set." Zenjiro checked his watch.

"Okay, lets get going then." Since Sana was in a good mood, she didn't mind going back to work. So she and the others went back to the commercial shoot.

Rei thought this would a good time to bond more with Ranma. "Listen, Ranma, we'll understand if you wanted to change your mind."

"Why would I do that? I've never see a TV show being made before and it's not like Sana and Zenjiro were making me. Plus you actually asked me if I wanted a tour of the studio. Pops, Mr. Tendo, and everyone else just expect me to do as they say." Ranma really wanted to do this.

"Oh don't get me wrong. I mean it's great that you wanted to see Sana perform. It's just that, well, we know that you don't want anyone else finding you and all. What I am trying to say is we wanted you to be careful and um..." Rei was struggling on what to say next.

Ranma looked at Rei curiously until he realized why he asked. "You're really worry about me."

"Well we are trying to keep you safe and Misako didn't want anything bad happen you..." Rei was cut off when Ranma hugged him

"Thank you, Big Brother." Ranma had tears flowing from his eyes. For once someone actually cared for his well being. Not because he is heir for Anything Goes. Not for the sake of honor, but for himself.

Rei was touch by this small display of affection. _Looks like of that junk Genma told him is starting to lose it's hold of Ranma. _"Anytime, Little Brother." Rei returned the hug.

"Hey hurry up you two or else the director will have us working over time if we are late." Sana reminded.

Ranma realized what he was doing and immediately let go of Rei. "Um sorry, about that. I didn't mean anything by it, I mean, it's not what you thought... uh what I don't usually... well, I'm not, you know..."

"Relax, Ranma, you didn't do anything wrong. I think it's good that you are getting touch with your emotions." Rei reassured.

"So you don't that it, uh well, weird of guys hugging each other?" Ranma was surprised that Rei is taking this well.

"Look, what you did, was humanly natural. So it's no big deal." Rei was doing his best to put Ranma at ease. "Now lets catch up with the others."

Ranma nodded and he and Rei got going.

"So what were you two were doing back there?" Sana wasn't sure was going on with her manager and cousin.

"Oh just some brotherly bonding timing together. You know." Rei answered.

"Yeah just some talking, that is all." Ranma backed up.

"Really? I think it's great that you two are getting along." Sana accepted their explanation.

"Yes, two brothers bonding, finding common interests and sharing secrets. It's a beautiful thing." Zenjiro is getting all teary eyed at the moment.

Rei and Ranma just chuckled nervously. "Yes, well come on. We don't want to keep the staff waiting." Rei urged everyone else keep moving, with the help of Ranma, of course.

While walking back to the sound studio, Ranma now thinks back to what just happened. _I just hugged another guy as a guy and it didn't felt weird to me. Whenever Kuno does that when I am in my girl-form or when Pop does his Cradle From Hell, I get creep out, but with Rei it was different. Could it be that I am... _Ranma got scared for a second but then shook it out. _Nah, Rei is my brother and that's what brothers do._

Rei, of course, was thinking about it too. _Ranma actually hugged me and in public. It was nice to see Ranma showing a little display of affection. Soon, all that other garbage that Genma taught him will be out of his system yet. _The idea made him smile.

Back to the Tendo Household in Nerima, Nabiki Tendo was just finishing up packing a few belongings for her little trip. "There I think that should be enough." She inspected to make sure she got everything she needs. "Now I need to find a way to get out of here. I can't use the neither front or back door. They might be waiting for me, downstairs." The middle Tendo looks at her window. "Looks like I have no choice."

In the living room, both families were gathered around the table awaiting for one more to join so that they can get their meeting started. "What on could be keeping Nabiki?" Soun asked.

"Perhaps she is still sleeping. The poor girl did look tired when she came home." Kasumi poured some tea for her family and guest. She seemed to gotten over from her little episode.

"Well should one of us wake her up?" Akane just wanted to get this over with. P-chan just snorted.

"I'll go fetch her." Nodoka volunteer and got up to go upstairs.

As the others watched Nodoka leave the table, Soun cleared his throat a bit. "While Mrs. Saotome goes get Nabiki, maybe we should discuss some of the details in yesterday's events."

"Very well then, Tendo." Genma turned the rest of the group. "Does anybody have any ideas why that ungrateful son of mine deserted his own wedding?"

"Because he's no good timing perverted jerk!" Akane delivered her answer, very loudly.

P-chan squealed in disagreement. "Bwee! Bwee! Bwee!"

"Now, Akane, I'm sure Ranma has his reasons." Kasumi tried her best to calmer her youngest sister down.

"Oh come on, Kasumi. He didn't even put up a fight when that guy dragged him out of our home with that old lady following behind!" Akane was getting more infuriated than ever.

"Now now, there is no need for name calling." Genma may not like his cousin Misako but she is a member of his family.

Everyone else just looked at Genma funny. Never they had heard him defend anyone before, not even Ranma when ever Akane or his rivals insult or fight him or when the other fiancees try to get him. But for someone who had stole Ranma from the wedding? That was not normal for him.

"What?" Genma felt uncomfortable when everyone was staring at him.

"Well it just that..." Soun was cut off when there frantic footsteps coming from upstairs and heading towards the living room.

It was Nodoka and she looked like she has seen a ghost. "Nabiki's Gone!"

"WHAT?" Everyone was in shock by what Nodoka had just told them.

"I knocked on her door to see if she's inside but she didn't answered. So I open the door and check if she is okay, however when I did, she wasn't there." After Nodoka gave her explanation, the household rushed upstairs to Nabiki's room and saw that she was telling the truth.

"Nabiki? Nabiki! NABIKI!" Soun and the others frantically search Nabiki's entire room but there was no trace of her. "Oh where can she be?" As usual, Soun goes into complete panic whenever his daughters are in danger, normally Akane.

"She couldn't just disappeared into thin air." Genma tried to be logical about this. Then he looked at an open window of her room and actually came up with a thought. "You don't suppose she went out that window over there, can she?"

"Are you mad, Saotome? Nabiki's not a martial artist, hell she doesn't even exercise! All she does is lounge around all day, reading her magazines, and eat snack food!" Sometimes Soun remembers the small details that does not involve fighting that goes around the house. Of course ignoring that fact, he ran to the window to look outside. "NABIKI!"

"Maybe she went to a friend's house." Kasumi assumed.

"But why did none of us seen her leave and why didn't she tell us?" Then Akane remember that conversation she and Nabiki had. When I find Ranma I'm going to be his fiancee again and this time it will be for real! _She wouldn't, would she? _That memory made Akane very nervous.

"Well I don't see her down there." Genma looked all over from the upstairs window.

"Oh my poor Nabiki! What if she is injured?" Soun knows that only Ranma can get out from a high place without getting hurt.

"Now father, I'm sure Nabiki will be alright." Kasumi soothed her panicking father, but small flashback from their little talk was triggered in the back of her head. I am getting out of this god forsaken town and I am never coming back! _Oh Nabiki._

Nodoka decided to take charge. "This is no time to get hysterical! Genma you search the back yard. Soun, you take the dojo. Kasumi will call Nabiki's friends and Akane and I will go to places Nabiki usually visits."

"Yes Ma'am!" Everyone went to their assigned tasks.

Kasumi was about to do as Nodoka instructed, when she noticed that the front door was left just a little bit open. "Oh my, someone left the door open. That is very thoughtless and with Nabiki missing as well." After Kasumi closed the door, she managed to put two and two together. "She couldn't have. Could she?"

By coincidence, we now see Nabiki running down the street with her belongings at surprising speed. _I can't believe that actually worked._ She replays her escape plan in her head. _"First, I went into one of the other room across the hall and wait for someone to 'check on me'. Next, I allowed Nodoka to get the others to bring them to my room. Then while everyone else was busy looking for me, all I had to do is sneak pass them without being noticed and managed to escape from that house no problem. Ranma will be so proud of me. "_Don't worry , Ranma, I won't let you get hurt again!"

Speaking of Ranma, we now see him and his new friends at a diner near the studio. With Rei, being true to his word, buying lunch for him. "Oh man this is great. Thanks Rei." Ranma eating at a normal pace.

"Glad you approved." Rei was happy that Ranma is enjoying himself.

Zenjiro thought it would be a good idea to get to know Ranma more. "So Ranma, I hear that you're a bit of a martial arts expert."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Ranma actually being humble for once since his father is not around to smack him.

"And at your age too. My my that is impressive. You know I once dabble in the arts myself." Zenjiro tried to impress Ranma with some of his moves. All it did is made him look Zenjiro kind of funny.

"Um yeah that's look pretty good." Ranma tried not hurt Zenjiro feelings.

"Yes it was, but I decided to stick to acting because it was my one true passion." Zenjiro being all debonair and such.

"Really, I thought it was because you hurt your hand when we did that kung fu parody sketch on the show." Sana reminder of that incident causes Zenjiro's ego to deflate.

Rei and Ranma chuckled at that little take until Zenjiro came back up again. "Okay, so other than martial arts, what hobbies do you have, Ranma?"

Ranma stopped eating when Zenjiro asked him that. He gave some thought but could only come up with one answer. "I don't really have any hobbies."

"Really are you sure?" Now Zenjiro was curious.

"Yes I am sure. I don't have any hobbies what so ever." Ranma now looks like he lost a best friend.

"So you don't have any interest other than martial arts?" Rei asked.

"No, in fact, I don't think I was even allowed to have any." Ranma cast his eyes downward when he confessed.

"Huh, what do you mean not allowed?" Zenjiro repeated.

"Pop wouldn't let me do anything that is not the art." Ranma answered.

"But what about all that other stuff you told us you did in your story? Like the ice skating, or tea ceremony, or cheer leading." Sana remembered Ranma mentioned those when he talked about his life.

"Those involved martial arts and in the last two I was in my girl form." Ranma informed Sana.

"So what you are saying is that you can only do things as long as it has martial arts in them." Rei was starting to see a picture here.

"Right, it's like Pops says, if it is not the art then it is a waste of time." Ranma told everyone.

"I see then." Rei managed to maintain his cool but also seething in anger. _That bastard Genma! He wouldn't let Ranma have the right to even try new things. _He immediately gets up. "Ranma, would you mind if I have a word with you, in private."

Ranma may not know why Rei asked him but the look in his eyes are telling him that it must be serious. "Well okay, sure." He and Rei left the table walked to the other side of the diner and enter the mens room.

"I wonder what's that all about?" Sana was confused by all of this.

"Who knows, probably just a brother thing. Best not to worry about it." Zenjiro didn't want to be a bother to Rei and Ranma.

"Well okay if you say so." Sana may have agreed to it but the look in her eyes say otherwise.

In the mens room, Rei washed his hands a bit while Ranma was standing a few feet behind him. "Okay Rei, now what is it wanted to talk to me about that you didn't want the others to know." Ranma already cognized that Rei didn't brought him just for a little restroom break.

"I thought we can have a man to man talk without Sana trying to butt in. You see, she have this habit of getting involved with things that goes over her head. She means well but sometimes it just makes things worst." Rei made sure that Ranma got the point.

Normally in circumstances like this would made Ranma even just a little bit nervous, however since he with Rei, he has nothing to worry about. For some reason, he feels more comfortable than he with any other people. "Oh I see. Alright, so what do you want know?"

Rei took off his sunglasses and looked straight in the eye at Ranma. "Tell me, Ranma, have you ever did like martial arts when you a kid?"

Ranma was a bit taken by Rei's question. Usually he would just give a 'what do you mean? Of course I like martial arts' type of answer but he knew that Rei wouldn't accept that.

"It's not a tough question to answer, Ranma. Just tell me how you feel." Rei didn't want to make Ranma feel all pressured.

"Well right now I feel like a little lost kid." Ranma responded.

"See, now was that so hard." Rei smiled and placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder.

Then Ranma continues on. "You see all my life all I ever do is martial arts. I've been doing it for so long, it's the only thing I know. It's my whole life. It is the only thing I have been taught. There is nothing else. I don't think I can learn anything else. Sure it's not a good life but it's all I have. Without the art, I am nothing." Tears flowed from Ranma's eyes.

Rei now understand why Ranma is the way he is. "So this whole time when you couldn't work out your problems back in Nerima is because..."

"I don't know how." Ranma finished for Rei. "I don't know how to do anything."

Rei does his best to comfort Ranma. "It's okay, Ranma. It's okay. Let it all out."

"Martial arts is the only thing that likes me for me!" Ranma cried his little heart out on to Rei's shoulder.

"That's not true, Ranma. I like you." Rei confirmed.

"Wha?" That took Ranma by surprise.

"I like you and so does Sana, Misako, Shimura, Maru, and Zenjiro. Heck we all like you." Rei gave Ranma a brotherly smile.

"But what about my...curse?" Ranma wants to believe Rei but he knows his curse will bring nothing but trouble for his new family.

"It's no big deal. So what if you turn either a boy or a girl, you're still the same person no matter what form you are in." Rei wanted Ranma to see the bright side of things.

"Even I could never by an ordinary guy?" Ranma hope that all Rei was saying is true.

Rei decided to use a certain phrase from Misako's 'My Daughter and I' and give it his own little twist. "If you can't be an ordinary guy, then why not be extraordinary."

Ranma was taken back by that saying. _Pop never says stuff like to me. It's always been 'be a man among men.' my whole life. Hell, I don't even know what that means._ He starts to feel better.

"You okay now?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Rei." Ranma answered as he wipes his tears away.

"Anytime, Bro. Anytime." Rei and Ranma gave each other a Bro Hug. "Now lets back to the table before Sana gets worry and barges in." Both had a good laugh and exist the mens room.

Returning to the Tendo's Residence, the families had no such luck on what happened to Nabiki. "Are you sure we checked everywhere?" A highly stressed Soun asked.

"Of course we did, Tendo. We check her usual hang out places." A tired Genma answered.

"I called all of her friends and they say they haven't heard from her." Kasumi brought in some tea to help everyone to relax.

"But how can she just disappeared like that?" Akane was actually worried about Nabiki.

"This is terrible! Oh where oh where has my little Nabiki have gone?" Soun wailed on. He usually acts like when ever Akane gets kidnapped or that time Kasumi was sick.

"That's enough, Tendo. Carrying on like that won't bring Nabiki back." Nodoka remained calmed so as not to arouse suspicion.

"But Dear, we don't know were Nabiki has gone." Genma knows the seriousness of the situation. _What if she founds the boy and tells him everything._

"Then we'll just keep looking. She couldn't gone that far." Nodoka reassured everyone. _Genma maybe an idiot but he is right. This would call for drastic measures._

"Um I think I might have an idea where she might be." Kasumi was being very apprehensive for saying that and everyone turned to her.

"You do? Oh Dear Sweet Kasumi. Please tell us! Where can your sister has gone?" Soun demanded with much enthusiasm.

"Please Kasumi, for the sake of the schools!" Genma as well.

"Will you two move back and let her talk!" Akane couldn't stand when the fathers were hoovering over her sister.

"Well when she got back home, we started talking and asked me if we have any regrets." For some reason, Kasumi feels bad for telling the families this.

"Regrets, about what?" Akane asked.

"About her and me pushing you on to Ranma." Kasumi now see what Nabiki was talking about.

"You mean it took you this long to finally figured it out?" Akane was being sarcastic.

"Akane, that wasn't a nice thing to say." Nodoka scolded.

If it were Soun or Genma, Akane would've given them her scary angry face, but when she's around Nodoka, she's the perfect obedient child. "Sorry, Auntie."

"Continue, Kasumi." Nodoka wanted to hear the rest of Kasumi's story.

"Well at first, I thought she was just being silly, but now I think about it, perhaps she was right." Kasumi sees the errors of her ways. "Akane, I am so sorry about forcing you on to Ranma. It wasn't right. We should have let Ranma choose if he wanted to be with any of us."

This left Akane speechless. She never thought that Kasumi felt this bad. She doesn't know whether to be happy or guilty. Sure she never wanted Ranma but she doesn't Kasumi to be unhappy about this. "It's okay, Kasumi. What done is done."

"This is fine and all but please Kasumi, what about Nabiki." Soun was growing impatient, which earned him a glare from both Nodoka and Akane.

Kasumi continues. "Just as I was going to some phone calls like Auntie told me to, I noticed that the front door was left open just a bit. I thought somebody forgot to close it but then it hit. I think Nabiki might have left through that door."

Everyone gasped at that last part. "But how did she do it? I mean we were all looking for her in her room." said Genma while scratching his head.

"Maybe that's when she slipped past by us. We were all too busy running around that we didn't even see her leave." Nodoka hates to admit, but Nabiki was defiantly a clever girl to thought that up.

"But I don't get it. Why would Nabiki sneak away like that?" Akane was afraid what the answer might be.

"I'm not sure, but I think she is probably looking for Ranma." Kasumi wring her apron a bit in a nervous fashion.

Nobody else knows what to make of that bit of information. "Wait a minute, if she is looking for Ranma then why didn't she tell any of us about it?" Soun was suspicious about Nabiki not telling the family.

"Well I don't know how to tell all of you this, especially you, Akane." Kasumi feels like she is betraying both Nabiki and Akane at the same time, however, her family needs to know. "I am guessing that she is going to ask Ranma if she can be his fiancee again."

The household just stares at Kasumi, blankly. The eldest Tendo daughter does not know what they are thinking. She was expecting some sort of outrage, however what happens next turns out to be a surprise. They burst out laughing.

"Come on Kasumi, didn't you remember what happen the last time when Nabiki took up as Ranma's fiancee?" Akane said it between laughs but inside, she still remembers about Nabiki saying that she's going to take up the engagement again.

"Oh you really had us going there, Kasumi." Soun was holding is stomach from laughing.

"I mean seriously, the boy maybe an idiot but I don't think he'll fall for the same trick twice." Genma trying to catch his breath.

Kasumi just looked at everyone funny. She doesn't know what to feel. Part of her was annoyed when they didn't believe about Nabiki wanting to Ranma's fiancee again, yet part of her was relieved when they thought it was some kind of joke. So she went along with it. "Yes it is pretty funny." She laughed.

"Alright, now that we had our little fun, it's time to keep looking for Nabiki." Nodoka took charge once again.

"Right." Everyone but Kasumi got up and left the table.

"Aren't you coming, Kasumi?" Nodoka stalled a bit.

"Oh I thought it would be a good idea to stay here in case she comes back." Kasumi hoped that she believes her.

"Good thinking. Please let us know if you hear anything." Nodoka accepts her reason and leaves.

"Very well, good luck on your search." Kasumi waved good-bye and was left alone with her thoughts. _I don't know why but I'm glad that they didn't believe me. Nabiki, where ever you are, I hope you're safe._

Somewhere in the Nerima train station, Nabiki just had tiny sneeze while sitting on a bench. "I guess someone is thinking about me."

"All aboard!" A train conductor called. That was Nabiki's cue to gather her belongings and get on that train to her destination.

Nabiki took one last look at Nerima. "Well this is it. So long Nerima, may we never meet again." And on that final note, Nabiki enter the train car as the door closed behind her.

Returning to the Kurata house, Misako was relaxing with some tea in her living room. Wearing scene of Venice, Italy with Maru wearing a Gondolier outfit, when a certain someone announced her arrival. "Hi Momma! We're home!"

"Welcome Home, everyone. How did the commercial re-shoot go?" Misako greeted her daughter and Rei and Ranma when they entered the room.

"It went well as usual, of course Zenjiro complained a bit about having the coconut falling on head lots of times in the many takes." Sana talked about her day.

"Well as long the commercial will be good, that's all that matters." Misako turned to Ranma. "And what about you, Ranma, did you had nice time at the studio?"

"Oh you bet, I had a blast! I got to see a commercial being made and met some new people, they even let me handle the controls in the sound room. Then Rei took us out for lunch. I also got to help out with the shoot!" Ranma was acting like an excited little kid.

"Did you now?" Misako was happy to hear that fun at the studio.

Rei took his turn to step in. "Yes in deed, Ranma was a natural over at the studio. They showed him how to work a camera, set up props and equipment, and did a sound check. He also helped Zenjiro treated his head between each coconut hit." He ruffled Ranma's hair a bit. "I am telling you, this kid was meant to be in the TV production business."

"Hey come on Rei, cut that out." Normally this would bugged Ranma quite a lot, but it's different when Rei does it. He is actually having fun.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Momma, would it be alright if Ranma comes to our taping of Child's Toy this coming Monday?" Sana hope that her mother will say yes.

Misako thought this over. "Well if he's going to be there Monday, then he'll have to rest up after tomorrow."

"What do you mean, Misako?" Rei had a bad feeling what Misako's answer will be.

"I was thinking tomorrow that we can all go to Asakusa Hanayashiki." Misako declared.

"Really? We're going to Asakusa Hanayashiki? Oh Wow That I So Cool. Thank You Momma! Oh You're The Best Momma In The Whole Universe!" Sana was running around with excitement.

"Is this Asakusa Hanayashiki a good place?" Ranma doesn't get out very much, unless it's school, or fight, or training, or when ever Genma and Soun tried to force him and Akane to go on a date.

"Oh you bet! It's only one of the best amusement parks in all of Japan!" Sana exclaimed with her special enthusiasm.

"You're serious, that what that place is?" Ranma looked actually happy that he gets to go too.

"Sure, haven't you ever been an amusement park before." Sana couldn't believe that Ranma has never even heard of Asakusa Hanayashiki.

"Sure I did. One time, the Tendo's family chiropractor, Dr. Tofu, had these two tickets to family fun park, but he was planning on asking Kasumi out on a date with them. Of course Kasumi thought that he was inviting the whole family and we all ended up going with them." Ranma remembered that time when he, his father, and the Tendo's went to that park, which turned out to be chaotic when his fiancees and rivals showed up.

"Well rest assure, Ranma, I promise that this time, it will be just four of us, plus Maru." Misako pointed to her little chipmunk on top of her head.

"Since you put it that way, okay, I'll go." Ranma was certain that this will the one time he can actually have some fun without the NWC messing things up.

"Hooray We're Going To Asakusa Hanayashiki!" Sana repeated the phrase over as she jumped up and down.

"That's enough for now, Sana. Save all of that energy for tomorrow." The hyper active child star did as her mother told. "That's better, now why don't you two wash up while I ask Shimura to make us a special dinner."

"Okay, Momma." Sana turned to Ranma. "Hey Ranma, betcha I can find the bathroom before you can."

"Alright, you're on!" Ranma accepts the challenge.

"Great, loser has to do the dishes." Sana wager as both her and Ranma get in their racing stance. "On your mark, get set."

But of course, Ranma took off before Sana said 'Go'. "Haha, see ya at the baths, Sana!"

"Hey no fair! That's cheating!" Sana followed behind in hot pursuit.

"You forget that I practice Anything Goes, so this consider as legal!" Ranma shouted over his shoulder.

"Oh you're so going to get it! Just wait until catch up!" Sana shouted back as the two turn at the corner of the house.

"Try not to break anything while running like that, you two." Rei reminded the two racing youngsters very loudly. Then he turn his attention to Misako. "Okay Misako, just what do you have in mind?"

"By what ever do you mean, Rei? I just want us spend some time together as a family." Misako trying to act all innocent with her fan in front of her face.

"Come on, I know that look. You usually don't take Sana to an amusement park on the weekends unless you have something else in mind." Rei knows that Misako was up to something since he worked for the Kurata family for so long.

"Why Rei, I am hurt. All I wanted is to do something nice for the children and you think that I have different objective." Misako was just as good actress as Sana.

Rei looked at her skeptically, but decided to go along with this little game. "Very well, I apologize for making such an accusation."

"Apology accepted." Misako closed her fan. "Now why don't you get ready for dinner yourself."

"Alright then." Rei bows down to Misako. "Oh, there is something that I think you might like to know."

This peaked Misako's interest. "I'm listening."

"Ranma and I bonded today." Rei told her.

"Is that so." Misako was actually surprised by this.

"Yes I think you'll be happy to know that Genma's grip on him is starting to fade away." Rei smiled when he said that. He knows that Misako will want this kind of information.

"Do tell." Misako has her sneaky look in her smile. She was elicited on what Rei is going to say.

"Oh boy, I don't like what this is going." Babbit was very nervous what is going to happen next.

A/N: And so we end this chapter on that final note. What do you think will happen when they get to Asakusa Hanayashiki? Will they run into Kurosaki's detective brother? Was this part of Misako's plan on adopting Ranma and getting rid of Genma and Nodoka? Will Nabiki find Ranma and apologize? Will the Tendos and Saotomes find Nabiki? Will the rest of the NWC appear again in this story? Find out next time in Ranma Kurata.

Here we go again. The FanFiction owners are trying to delete all of the lemons off their site. This seams to be a lot more trouble for them than just setting up an age verification page for all MA stories. We the authors rate them MA for a reason. Or just make it so you have to have a free membership to read MA stories. Below is a petition that will hopefully help them see more clearly. I've done my part now please: Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Silverscale

Madhat886

Harpra

Darthvader2209

Maric


End file.
